FANG
by ann kyouya
Summary: Vampir. tentu banyak orang yang tau apa itu vampir, sesosok manusia tetapi berjiwa iblis. Mereka bahkan meminum darah manusia sebagai santapan. Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan takdir yang tidak pernah kubayangkan. Aku bertemu mereka, monster penghisap darah. Dan, aku bertemu dengannya.


Vampir? tentu banyak orang yang tau apa itu vampir, sesosok manusia tetapi berjiwa iblis yang menyeramkan yang meminum darah manusia biasa dengan hausnya dan jahat. Tetapi kenapa di film banyak yang menggambarkan bahwa vampir ada yang baik bahkan romantis? Tidak mungkin kan monster menyukai manusia. Tapi apa benar itu ada? Dan bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan vampir asli?

**A/N: Yoo.. bertemu kembali dengan ann, Ini fic saya yang baru dan sebagai permohonan maaf untuk &amp; karna fic sebelumnya masih belum terselaikan dan belum mendapat ide yang baik buat nyelesainnya ^^" gomen.. jadi anggap fic satu ini sebagai penunggunya, karna saya harus study di thai selama beberapa bulan kedepan, semoga fic pertama bisa saya selesaikan disana jika tidak ada gangguan :)**

**_Back to topic:_**** Saya juga ga ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba saya pengen buat fic tentang vampir setelah baca fic bertema vampir milik orang lain yang menurut saya sangat keren jalan ceritanya yang sudah mereka semua buat dengan susah payah dan ga mungkin gampang untuk mendapat jalan cerita yang baik. Ya jadinya saya juga mencoba membuatnya, namun saya tau fic saya ini tidak sekeren milik mereka jadi mohon dimaafkan T-T tapi saya berharap reader dan para senpai lainnya bisa menikmati fic saya yang satu ini meskipun banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.**

**"Natsu x Lucy, Rated T-M, OOC, Typo, Romance, Mystery, Drama, Lime &amp; etc"**

**Segala jenis komentar saran dan flame diperbolehkan dan saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah menyediakan waktu untuk membuka fic ini untuk membacanya :)**

***tambahan: disini mungkin para readers akan terkejut melihat sifat Natsu yang 100% OOC. Ya itu sengaja saya buat begitu, entah apa yang saya pikirkan membuat Natsu menjadi sosok lain mungkin karna saya sangat nge-pens sama Natsu dan akhirnya membuat characternya jadi sangat berbeda dari aslinya tapi itu juga demi ngepasin cerita ini #ga nyambung. Saya minta maaf jika ada yang tidak terima Natsu jadi beda sifat sama aslinya ^^ gomenasai T_T**

**Hope u like this &amp; ARIGATOU**

.

.

.

aku Lucy Heartifilia.. umurku 18 tahun. Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah kecil dan sederhana namun nyaman untukku.

Sejak ayah dan ibuku meninggal di umurku yang ke-5 tahun, aku hidup mandiri sambil bekerja untuk mencari uang. Bukan hanya bekerja, aku juga masih melanjutkan kuliahku karna dapat beasiswa. Hari-hari kulewati dengan rasa lelah, karna di pagi hari aku kuliah dan malamnya aku bekerja.

Pada saat ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku tinggal di rumah asisten ayahku yaitu Virgo bersama satu saudaraku. Tapi ketika umurku menginjak 12 tahun aku memutuskan untuk mencari kerja dan membiayai sekolahku sendiri agar tidak merepotkannya.

Tentu saja Virgo menolak keputusanku dan malah ia menyuruhku untuk menghukumnya karna ia berpikir kalau aku tidak puas dengan kehidupan sederhana di rumahnya, namun aku tetap berpegang pada pendirianku.

Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman di kampus, mungkin hanya satu dua orang saja yang mau berteman denganku contohnya Levy-chan dan Juvia, itupun karna mereka teman dekatku saat SMA. Tetapi sayangnya mereka beda kelas denganku sekarang.

Aku tidak punya teman lagi selain mereka, mungkin alasan aku tidak punya teman dikelas karna aku tidak terlalu pandai bergaul dan malu-malu. Ditambah mereka semua dari kalangan orang kaya dan aku hanya orang biasa sekarang.

Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang tidak memiliki teman. Salah satu teman kelasku dengan tubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut yang warnanya sangat jarang bisa dibilang lebih parah dariku. Ia tidak bicara pada siapapun dan hanya diam saja dikelas tanpa mau bercanda dengan teman laki-laki lainnya, bahkan ia selalu menghilang ke suatu tempat saat bel istirahat dan yang kutau dari buku absen namanya adalah

Natsu Dragneel

.

Aku heran, kenapa ia selalu diam.. apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin punya teman?

tetapi walau begitu karna wajahnya yang memang tampan, banyak gadis kelas dan sekampus yang jatuh hati padanya namun sepertinya ia tidak peduli akan hal itu dan mengacuhkan wanita yang mendekatinya. Aku selalu penasaran akan sikap anehnya terhadap orang lain, apa dia memiliki dendam di masa lalu?

.

.

.

Fajar muncul di depan jendela kamarku dan memaksaku untuk membuka mata yang masih ingin melihat dunia mimpi. "ahh.. sudah pagi, aku harus siap2 pergi kuliah" aku beranjak ke kamar mandi.

.

Sesampai di kampus, diam-diam aku melirik ke arah bangku Natsu. Aku melihatnya sedang menatap keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi. Ketika aku menatapnya ia sadar dan melirik ke arahku dan membuatku salah tingkah. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang sangat peka dan waspada

Jantungku berdebar kaget ditambah takut karna ketahuan meliriknya. Saat aku memalingkan wajahku, ia masih melirik ke arahku dan menatapku tajam. Hiii... kenapa ia masih melihatku? Apa aku salah karna meliriknya sedikit?

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat makan siang. Aku pergi ke kantin kampus sambil membawa bekal dan makan bersama Levy dan Juvia. Seperti dugaanku, Natsu langsung menghilang pergi entah kemana sendirian

"Lu-chan kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau melamun" tanya Levy-chan yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"apa kau sedang demam Lucy?" tanya Juvia juga

"ah? tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

Levy dan Juvia memandangku dengan cemas karna aku tidak bersikap seperti biasanya.

Ya. Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkan hal tadi, aku hanya takut kalau Natsu marah padaku karna sejak aku meliriknya ia melirikku balik sampai bel istirahat. Bukankah itu tidak normal, akukan tidak menggangunya! Kenapa ia memandangku sampai selama itu?

Bel berbunyi lagi ketika istirahat usai. Aku kembali ke kelas dengan buru-buru sambil berlari.

"akh.. ma-maafkan aku" aku menabrak seseorang dengan keras saat aku terburu-buru. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah... Natsu

Ia hanya menatapku tanpa bicara dan meninggalkan aku sambil masuk kedalam kelas

"hng! Dingin sekali dia.. setidaknya dia harus menjawab permintaan maafku kan!"

Dasar.

Aku pulang kerumah dan segera mandi sambil bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Aku bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan di restoran dengan gaji yang sesuai standar. Meskipun tidak banyak, aku pintar mengatur uang untuk kehidupan sehari-hari dan berhemat

.

Jam kerjaku sudah usai dan aku berpamitan pulang dengan teman-temanku dan atasanku di tempat kerja. Aku selalu pulang berjalan kaki untuk menghemat pendapatanku agar aku bisa makan dan membeli barang yang kubutuhkan

Gelap, sunyi.. aku lewati tanpa berpikir macam-macam. *GRKK.. aku mendengar sesuatu di dekatku bergerak

"a-apa itu?" aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasiku. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk segera menjauhi suara itu.

Sesampai di rumah aku mengelus dadaku tanda bersyukur sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. "apa tadi itu? Aku sempat melihat sesuatu yang memandangiku dari pohon.. hiii... sudahlah"

_..Keesokannya.._

"hoahhh..." hari ini hari sabtu dan tentu ini hari libur kuliah dan kerjaku, yeahhh senangnya. Di hari libur seperti ini aku rutin membersihkan rumah dan berbelanja mingguan untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari

Aku mulai membereskan rumahku terlebih dahulu dan membuat makan pagi dengan bahan yang masih tersisa

Pada sorenya aku pergi ke sebuah supermarket di tengah kota. Aku memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaos putih biasa sambil membawa dompet kecil

Sesampai di supermarket aku memilih sayuran dengan serius sehingga tidak sadar aku menyenggol seseorang

"ah.. maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"tidak apa"

Orang berambut oranye itu tersenyum padaku. Namun seorang laki-laki lain mendatangi orang yang kusenggol tadi

"Loke, aku sudah dapat barangnya"

"ah, Natsu..?" sapaku dengan wajah yang agak terkejut karna bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti ini

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda aneh itu di supermarket, tetapi lihatlah sikapnya! Ia memandangku dengan wajah datar. Lagi!

"oh kau, Loke ayo pergi"

Bahkan Natsu tidak menyebut namaku dan beranjak pergi.

"ah, sampai jumpa.." ucap si rambut oranye itu yang dipanggil Loke sambil terseyum ke arahku dan pergi

Hah? Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Dia bahkan tidak menjawabku dengan baik.

Dasar menyebalkan..

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Aku menyudahi belanjaku dan segera menuju keluar supermarket

"wah, sudah mulai gelap.. tidak akan sempat jika aku memasak untuk makan malam, lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat makan saja deh"

Aku berjalan ke sebuah tempat makan yang jaraknya agak jauh dari supermarket. Sesampai disana tidak sengaja aku melihat Natsu dari jendela tempat makanku dan sedang berada di seberang di restoran mewah bersama orang berambut pirang tadi dan 4 temannya yang lain.

"ternyata dia memiliki teman juga ya, kupikir dia orang yang tidak normal dan menyendiri"

Namun satu yang membuatku heran, mereka tidak makan apapun dan hanya seperti numpang duduk dan sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Untuk apa mereka ke restoran mewah dan cuma duduk-duduk saja?

Yaa, itu bukan urusanku sih tapi..

Tidak sadar aku meperhatikan Natsu terlalu tajam. Aku kembali kaget saat Natsu sadar kalau aku sedang memandanginya, dia menatapku balik seperti yang ia lakukan di kelas waktu itu. Karna salah tingkah aku kembali fokus memakan makananku dan sepertinya ia sudah melepaskan pandangannya padaku

Benar-benar aneh

Karna aku masih penasaran, sekali lagi aku kembali memandang restoran tempat Natsu berada. Dan ternyata.. mereka semua menghilang dengan cepat tanpa aku sadari

Cepat sekali, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau mereka pergi

Ahh... Sudahlah, tidak penting juga untukku

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Hari minggu yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, aku sudah janjian dengan kedua temanku untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke sebuah tempat.

"Lu-chan.. kami disini"

"ah, iya aku kesana" aku berlari menghampiri kedua temanku

"eh Lucy, kemana anting sebelahmu?" tanya Juvia yang melihat telinga kananku yang kosong tanpa benda yang biasa menempel disana.

"hah, Antingku? Oh tidak aku menghilangkannya.. kapan ya dan dimana?" itu anting kesayanganku yang diberikan oleh mendiang ibuku dan sekarang hilang! Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan segera pergi mencarinya, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Levy dan Juvia yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari ini

"mungkin jatuh di kamarmu Lucy.. sekarang ayo kita jalan-jalan"

Kutahan air mataku dan tersenyum

Aku pergi ke taman ria bersama Levy dan Juvia untuk membalas rasa lelahku selama 5 hari kuliah dan bekerja. Selama disana kami bersenang-senang dengan memanfaatkan semua wahana yang ada

"woahh... tadi menyenangkan sekali, iya kan Lu-chan, Juvia?"

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk

"iya kau benar, emm ngomong-ngomong Juvia ingin ke toilet.. tolong temani Juvia ya hehe" itulah kebiasaan Juvia

"kau ini Juvia, memang sudah kebiasaanmu selalu pergi ke toilet jika pergi kemana-mana hahaha"

Aku dan Levy menemani Juvia untuk pergi ke toilet. Namun, anehnya sesampai di toilet aku mendengar suara seorang wanita berteriak histeris

"i-i-itu a-aku melihat seseorang di dalam toilet penuh dengan darah"

"benarkah nyonya? Baik kami akan segera memeriksanya"

Aku, Levy-chan dan Juvia tentu saja kaget ketakutan ketika mendengar seseorang meninggal dipenuhi dengan darah yang berceceran. Juvia membatalkan tujuannya ke toilet dan cepat-cepat mengajak kami pulang

Aku melihat ke arah korban yang sedang dibawa keluar itu dengan sok berani

"bekas luka apa itu, kenapa ada bekas luka seperti digigit sesuatu di lehernya? Apa ada ular di toilet?"

Aku yang heran ditambah merinding melihat korban itu memalingkan wajahku dan cepat-cepat ingin melupakannya sambil beranjak pergi menjauhi lokasi itu. kami memutuskan untuk menyudahi jalan-jalan kami dan pulang kerumah masing-masing

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Setelah beberapa saat baru sampai dirumah, Juvia menelponku.

"Lucy, Juvia takut.."

"tidak apa Juvia, mungkin ia hanya digigit ular"

"menurutmu begitu? Aku malah sebaliknya, aku berpikir kalau ia digigit monster atau.."

"atau apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"Vampir.."

"hahahaha.. kau ini lucu sekali sih, makanya jangan terlalu banyak nonton film horror Juvia!"

"Juvia tidak bercanda! Juvia juga punya bekas luka yang mirip dia" teriaknya kekanakan namun serius

"itu kan hanya bekas gigitan serangga Juvia.. hahaha" sahutku meledek Juvia

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Vampir ya? apa itu benar-benar ada? Ahh sudahlah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Lebih baik aku konsentrasi ke kuliah dan pekerjaanku.

Aku menenangkan Juvia yang masih ketakutan saat menelponku, setelah ia sudah tenang aku menyudahi pembicaraan dan menutup telpon.

'ngomong-ngomong soal antingku.. kemana ya?' batinku sangat sedih dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantal

***Grusak **

Lagi-lagi suara asing. Aku memandang keluar dengan cepat, dan seketika itu pandanganku tertuju pada sesuatu seperti manusia yang sedang mengamatiku dari pohon dekat jendelaku dan langsung menghilang.

"a-ah si-siapa itu?"

Aku yang penasaran langsung keluar rumah dan menceknya ke dekat pohon sambil membawa panci yang aku miliki sebagai senjata. Aku tidak berpikir itu hantu atau semacamnya, aku lebih berpikir ke arah seperti maling atau penjahat seksual. Karna itu aku waspada

"mungkin hanya imajinasiku"

Aku memandang pohon itu sejenak untuk menceknya kembali. Dan memang tidak ada apapun, ya mungkin benar hanya kahayalanku karna lelah jalan-jalan hari ini. Aku segera kembali kedalam dan membalikan badanku

"KYAAA..."

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Natsu tepat di depanku secara tiba-tiba dengan tampang datar

"Na-Na-Natsu? Mau apa kau disini? ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Jarak kami sangat dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakan sedikit nafasnya di dahiku. Itu karna ia lebih tinggi dariku

"aku hanya ingin mengembalikan antingmu, kau menjatuhkannya saat kau makan di restoran kecil itu. Itu saja, aku pergi dulu"

"ah.. hei tunggu"

Ia berjalan cepat, aku mencoba menyusulnya saat ia berbelok di gang dan.. ia sudah menghilang dengan cepat. Aku kan belum berterimakasih padanya

"eh.. sebentar! Apa dia bilang? Restoran kecil? Dasar sombonggg!"

Hah sudahlah, orang aneh.. tapi aku sangat berhutang kepadanya untuk antingku. Aku akan membalas kebaikannya suatu hari nanti

Aku kembali ke dalam rumah dan naik ke kasurku untuk tidur, namun entah kenapa aku merasa seperti masih diawasi. Aku jadi merasa seperti sedang berada di dalam film horror

"Haha bodohnya aku, mana ada yang begituan"

Tapi kenapa Natsu bisa menemukan antingku, sedangkan ia ada di seberang restoran mewah dan pergi duluan sebelum aku.

"tapi ya sudahlah"

Aku mencoba tidur lagi dan menutupi wajahku dengan selimut,

"hah.. hah.."

Ada suara? seperti orang yang sedang bernafas sesak menahan sesuatu. Ahh.. apalagi sih yang menggangguku! Aku merinding di bawah selimutku tanpa mau membukanya dan tidak mau tau suara apa itu.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermimpi. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku saat aku tidur! Jangan-jangan itu perampok atau... pemerkosa! Hyaaa"

"hahahaha mana mungkin Lu-chan, jika memang benar orang itu pasti sudah macam-macam padamu atau mengambil barang-barang dirumahmu kan?"

Aku memaksa Levy-chan dan Juvia untuk datang ke kelasku saat bel istirahat. Tapi Levy-chan tidak percaya padaku, padahal hampir semalaman aku tidak tidur karna waspada. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi..

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Levy-chan ke arah meja Natsu dengan tujuan ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karna menemukan antingku kemarin

Tapi dia tidak ada, bukan cuma dia tapi juga tasnya tidak ada. Itu tanda kalau dia tidak masuk hari ini. Hmm mungkin karna dia sakit atau izin

"apa yang kau lihat Lucy?"

"a-ahh.. tidak" Lamunanku langsung terpotong saat Juvia bertanya padaku

"hmm.. dasar, oh ya ngomong-ngomong antingmu sudah ketemu?"

"eh iya, semalam sekitar pukul 7 Natsu mengembalikannya padaku. Dia bilang dia menemukannya di tempat makan yang biasa aku kunjungi"

"HAH? Natsu?"

Levy-chan dan Juvia menatapku tidak percaya. Apa mereka pikir aku sedang bohong?

"tidak mungkin Lu-chan, kami melihat Natsu dan teman-temannya sedang minum di restoran yang sama dengan kami pada pukul 7, tempat duduk kami juga tidak jauh dengannya jadi tidak mungkin kami salah lihat, apalagi warna rambutnya yang mencolok"

"iya, Natsu memang pergi sebentar sekitar beberapa menit.. tapi dia kembali dengan cepat kok dan pasti hanya ke toilet. Jarak rumahmu dari restoran itu kan sekitar 1 jam, lagipula kenapa ia tau rumahmu?"

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan meyakinkan mereka dan mataku ikut membulat tidak percaya. Aku tidak tau harus menanggapi bagaimana, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan menganggap semua itu kebetulan

.

.

Aku berjalan di lorong kampusku sambil serius membaca buku.

***DUK** "aduh" rintihku menabrak sesorang.

" kau tidak apa?"

Aku menaikan pandanganku, tepat didepanku ada Natsu. Lagi-lagi dia yang kutabrak

"tidak, aku yang salah" aku tersenyum padanya karna memang aku yang menabrak

"bukumu" ucapnya singkat mengambilkan bukuku yang terjatuh

"ah terimakasih Natsu"

Lagi, ia menggantukan ucapan terimakasihku

Tidak sadar aku menatapnya serius dengan mengerutkan dahiku. Ia juga tidak langsung pergi dan sepertinya peka dengan raut wajahku

"sepertinya kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu" ternyata aku benar. Dia memang orang yang peka

"benarkah? Apa boleh?" tanyaku senang atas ucapannya yang sepertinya membolehkanku untuk bicara dengannya

"baik, tapi tidak disini"

Ia mengajakku kesuatu tempat untuk bicara, ia menuntunku dengan berjalan pelan tanpa bicara dan... ternyata tempat itu adalah kelas yang sudah lama kosong. Hii.. kenapa juga dia membawaku kesini?

Dia menyuruhku duduk di bangku yang usang dan ia duduk di atas meja lalu melihatku

"apa yang ingin kau tanya?"

Aku berpikir sebentar "emm.. kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas tadi? Kupikir kau sakit atau sedang izin"

"aku menghindari sesuatu" jawabnya singkat

"menghindari apa? kulitmu sampai pucat begitu, apa ada yang menjahilimu? Atau kau habis dipukuli seseorang?" aku khawatir padanya ketika ia bilang 'menghindari' kupikir ia dipukuli preman kampus atau menghindari sensei yang galak

"tidak" ia menjawabku singkat

Aneh.. itu pikiranku, dia datang ke kampus tapi tidak masuk kelas. Apa tujuannya jika bukan belajar. Sulit sekali bagiku untuk mempertahankan beasiswa, sedangkan ia hanya enak-enak mempermainkan pendidikan

"oh ya, terimakasih atas antingku, itu sangat berharga"

Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya mengucapkan "ya"

Keheningan muncul ketika aku dan Natsu sama-sama diam

.

"ano Natsu.. aku mau tanya, kemarin bagaimana bisa kau tau rumahku? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau dibelakangku saat aku sedang memeriksa pohonku?"

Lagi-lagi hening ketika aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu

"anggap saja itu kebetulan"

"anggap? Apa maksudm.. hmp!"

Dia memegang kepalaku dan Dia... menciumku!

"a-apa yang kau-?"

"maaf, sebaiknya kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat denganku dan.. tolong menjauh dariku"

Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di kelas yang menyeramkan itu. Ihh.. dasar aneh, aneh, anehhhh.. batinku kesal karna sikap seenaknya itu.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Menyebalkan, itulah yang hanya ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang. Tidak pernah kujumpai orang aneh lain selain dia. Sesudah menciumku dia malah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, apa dia bodoh?

Itu kan.. ciuman pertamaku

Aku sedang berada di luar rumah dan duduk diteras saat fajar mulai turun. Aku memakai baju berwarna pink dan celana pendek. Sekarang aku sedang melakukan kebiasaan anehku ketika aku sedang depresi, berkali-kali aku merobek kertas yang kubawa keluar dan membuangnya asal

Ya, itu kulakukan karna aku masih kesal dan melampiaskannya pada sebuah kertas

"hiyaaa.. aku kesal, kesal, kesalll... kenapa? Apa dia sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

***DRRTT**

Handphoneku bergetar

"ah Levy-chan, ada apa?"

"Lu-chann~~"

.

.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Aku bergegas pergi ke tempat Levy dan kujumpai ia sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dengan beberapa tindik di wajahnya

"Levy-chan, ada apa? apa yang terjadi?"

"Lu-channn!" Levy berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Lu-chan, ayah.. ayahku meninggal"

"Meninggal? Bagaimana bisa semendadak ini? apa yang terjadi?"

Levy hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

aku hanya bisa mengusap rambut Levy untuk menenangkannya, dan.. 'eh tunggu dulu., bukankah ia salah satu teman Natsu yang ada di dalam restoran waktu itu?' batinku

"ah maaf, aku penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan paman?" tanyaku pada pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu

"kami belum bisa mengatakan itu sekarang, tapi kau bisa melihatnya sedikit di atas"

Segera aku menuju kamar paman tanpa Levy karna ia tidak kuat melihat ayahnya yang sekarang sudah tiada

Seketika aku mendekati kamar paman yang sudah dipenuhi oleh polisi dan beberapa orang lainnya, tiba-tiba aku dihadang oleh pemuda tinggi berbadan kekar dan berambut pirang "nona maaf, kau hanya boleh melihat dari sini"

'Ah! yang satu ini juga. Bukannya ia teman Natsu waktu itu?' batinku

Menuruti perkataannya, aku sedikit melihat tubuh paman yang tergeletak di lantai dengan mata terbuka dan wajah yang sangat pucat bahkan hampir memutih smepurna

Mengerikan!

Di leher paman seperti ada dua lubang kecil

'tunggu dulu! Bukankah aku juga pernah melihat kejadian yang sama ketika aku sedang jalan-jalan bersama Levy-chan dan Juvia? Tidak mungkin paman diserang ular ketika berada di dalam kamar tertutup kan, jadi apa mungkin ucapan Juvia..'

kembali aku turun dari tingkat dua dan kembali menemui Levy-chan yang berada di ruang tamu dan masih menangis. Satu hal yang membuatku kaget..

Natsu dan kelima temannya berada disana!

Satu Pemuda yang Levy-chan peluk, Satu berambut biru dengan tato aneh diwajahnya, satu berambut oranye yang kutemui di supermarket, satu berambut pirang yang menahanku di lantai dua dan satu pemuda lainnya berambut hitam spike ditambah Natsu,.

Bagaimana mereka semua bisa disini? apa mereka terlibat?

Salah satu dari mereka melirikku dan menghampiriku "oh bukankah kita pernah bertemu di supermarket? Salam kenal namaku Loke"

"a-ah, iya aku Lucy"

Segera kudekati Levy-chan dan menariknya ke pojok lalu bertanya padanya "Levy-chan apa kau mengenal mereka semua?"

"ano Lu-chan aku juga sebenarnya kaget ketika mereka datang untuk menyelidiki kasus ayahku, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka kecuali Gajeel dan Natsu, karna Gajeel satu kelas denganku"

Jadi begitu, pantas Levy terlihat dekat..

Sejak tadi aku sadar Natsu agak melirik ke arahku dan kembali membuang wajahnya, aku tidak peduli itu lagipula ia yang menyuruhku menjauhinya. Kulihat mereka berpamitan kepada polisi dan segera pergi

**_Normal POV_**

Sesampai di markas mereka, Natsu memimpin strategi yang sudah ia rencanakan. Natsu adalah ketua organisasi rahasia yang hanya beranggotakan enam orang dan satu pemimpin yaitu kakeknya sendiri

"Gray Laxus kalian pergi ke arah barat, Loke Gajeel kalian ke arah timur, Jellal kau tolong awasi monitor di markas dan aku akan pergi ke arah utara"

"itu terlalu berbahaya sendirian! sebaiknya kau hati-hati" ucap Loke agak cemas dengan satu kawannya itu

"oy oy.. kau terlalu berlebihan Loke, Natsu itu sangat kuat.. butuh 500 tentara lebih untuk bisa membunuhnya" sela Gray

"aku tidak akan mati. Tidak sebelum menemukan mereka" Natsu duluan berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Tetesan air terdengar menghiasi jalan sepi nan sempit itu, Natsu berjalan dengan santai tanpa bersembunyi atau takut menghadapi lawan yang bisa saja menyerangnya kapanpun. Ia menggunakan celana hitam serta baju hitam santai seperti remaja yang baru pulang dari acara kencannya atau habis ngumpul dengan teman sebaya

***JRASH.. ** tiba-tiba muncul lima manusia yang bertingkah aneh layaknya serigala yang mengelilingi mangsanya dengan menunjukan taring mereka yang masih tersisa darah segar "wah wah wah anak muda, sepertinya kau tersesat"

"mau kami antar? Kekekekeke"

"jangan menggoda mangsa kita" ucap salah satu wanita berambut panjang coklat dan menggunakan kacamata

Ucapan mereka tidak membuat Natsu gentar, takut atau waspada tapi justru sebaliknya.. Natsu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tanpa sedikit keringatpun di wajahnya

"hahh.. hanya orang lemah" kata Natsu percaya diri dan sontak membuat mereka bingung dan marah

"bocah sialan! Akan kuhabiskan darahmu dan memakan kulitmu!" Mereka menyerang Natsu bersamaan namun Natsu masih tetap berada di posisinya tanpa bergerak

Cipratan darah menyembur sangat banyak, seketika kelima orang itu jatuh tersungkur di sekitar Natsu dengan mata terbuka dan sudah tidak bergerak

Ia menjilat darah yang ada dijarinya dan meninggalkan jasad kelima orang itu "4 detik? Aku masih payah" Natsu berjalan dan menghilang diantara kegelapan di ujung jalan

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"apa kalian menemukannya?" tanya Natsu dengan posisi menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya sambil duduk menyandar

"tidak, aku hanya bertarung dengan dua orang diantara mereka.. dan sepertinya mereka hanya bawahan biasa" sahut Gajeel menjelaskan

"hahh.. aku hanya bertemu satu yang sangat lemah sampai aku tidak tega membunuhnya" sahut Loke tidak mau kalah

"itu pasti seorang wanita karna itu kau tidak membunuhnya, iya kan? Dasar bodoh" ejek Gray

Jellal angkat bicara "tidak ada pergerakan dari mereka, sepertinya mereka tau kalau kita sedang mengawasi"

Natsu memejamkan matanya dan menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas meja "baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita sudahi penyelidikan kita malam ini, kalian duluan saja pergi. Aku ada urusan"

Mereka mengangguk dan pergi dari ruangan itu kecuali Natsu yang sedang memandang monitor besar

***cklik**

"Natsu"

"ada apa kakek? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku lewat monitor biasanya kau menemuiku secara langsung"

"aku sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa menumuimu"

"jadi, apa tujuanmu?" tanya Natsu santai

Kakek itu menyeringai "lusa nanti kita akan mengadakan perayaan untuk merayakan kesuksesan kalian karna menangkap sebuah organisasi gelap sampai ke akarnya minggu kemarin, jadi kau akan mendapat kejutanmu lusa"

"kami tidak perlu pesta atau perayaan, aku tidak perlu kejutan atau hadiah apapun itu sudah kewajiban kami menangkap mereka" jawab Natsu ketus

"hmm.. bilang pada yang lain bahwa mereka boleh membawa teman atau pacar mereka datang ke pesta,, dan jangan menolak pesta itu, Ini perintah!"

***clap **(si kakek mematikan monitor)

"tidak mendengar ucapanku, dasar kakek pendek!" cetus Natsu sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Back to Lucy POV

Aku mondar mandir di kamar Juvia memikirkan sesuatu yang masih membuatku penasaran yaitu tentang alasan terbunuhnya paman dan siapa sebenenarnya mereka berenam?

Di kamar Juvia? Ya, Levy-chan memaksaku untuk ikut menginap di rumah Juvia karna trauma sekaligus ketakutan tentang kematian ayahnya kemarin. Ibu Levy-chan langsung pergi ke luar negri setelah menjenguk makam suaminya sebentar, alasannya karna ia memang sangat sibuk jadi mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan Levy-chan sendiri

"Lucy.. kau ini kenapa si mondar mandir terus? Aku pusing melihatmu" dengus Juvia kesal padaku

"ahh maaf maaf" aku kembali duduk di siku kasur Juvia dan memandang keluar jendela

Juvia menghela nafas ketika melihat aku dan Levy-chan hanya diam saja "kalian ini menginap dirumahku tapi tidak berbicara apapun! Huhh aku seperti kambing idiot saja diam seperti ini"

"eh,, bukan begitu Juvia.. begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau yang bercerita?"

"ahh.. akhirnya kau mengajakku bicara, baik Juvia memang ingin bercerita penting,, ini moment yang penting untuk Juvia"

"eh? moment penting?" tiba-tiba Levy-chan mengangkat kepalanya mendekati Juvia penasaran

Juvia tersenyum dan memulai ceritanya "tadi sore sebelum kalian mengatakan ingin menginap Juvia baru saja pulang dari supermarket dan seperti diikuti oleh seorang penguntit mesum saat Juvia ingin pulang kerumah, saat berada di jalan sepi si penguntit itu memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Juvia karna tidak ada orang dan..."

"Juvia kau sudah gila ya? diikuti penguntit mesum kau bilang moment penting?"

"Juvia belum selesai bicara Lucy!"

_Flashback Juvia &amp; Juvia POV_

Penguntit itu menarik tangan Juvia "haa lepaskan Juvia!"

"wajahmu terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan cantik"

"TIDAKKKK...! JANGAN MENJILAT WAJAH JUVIA!"

Ia mendorong Juvia sampai jatuh dan mendekati Juvia sambil menunjukan seringaian mesumnya, Juvia hanya bisa ketakutan dan menangis sambil memejamkan mata Juvia

"seseorang tolongg ! Juvia rela memberikan apapun" akhirnya Juvia berteriak berharap ada yang mendengar suara Juvia

*bukk *crashh..

Tiba-tiba Juvia melihat laki-laki tinggi menggunakan kalung dengan rambut hitam spike yang menjatuhkan penguntit mesum itu dalam sekejap.

Ia sangat keren dan dia seperti cinta pertama untuk Juvia.. Ia memandang Juvia dan mendekati Juvia sambil memberikan mantelnya "kau tidak apa?"

"j-j-juvia baik-baik saja te-terimakasih"

"jangan lupa janjimu"

"janji?" tanya Juvia bingung pada pemuda itu

Ia mendekati wajah Juvia "kau akan melakukan apapun jika aku menolongmu kan?"

"a-ah iya, ka-kau ingin apa?"

"kau" jawabnya singkat dan masih membuat bingung Juvia "aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku menginginkanmu menjadi wanitaku dan datang ke perayaan ini" ia memberikan Juvia sebuah kertas

"Ju-Juvia tidak mengerti maksudmu"

"ini nomerku.. kutunggu kau untuk datang nanti" ia pergi begitu saja setelah menembak Juvia tanpa alasan jelas.

_End of flashback Juvia_

Back to Lucy POV

"Juvia tidak menyangka akan ditembak oleh seseorang yang baru Juvia kenal"

Aku dan Levy-chan masih bengong dan mata kami masih melebar seolah tidak percaya akan cerita Juvia yang agak janggal di otak kami. "Juvia, apa kau tidak takut kalau pemuda itu ternyata juga orang jahat?"

"itu sebabnya Juvia ingin mengajak kalian ke acara di kertas itu, karna Juvia kan sudah janji padanya sebagai rasa terimakasih Juvia"

"Juvia, kau bilang dia memberikan sebuah kertas padamu? Boleh aku lihat?"

"ah tentu, ini bukan kertas tapi sebuah undangan pesta"

"HAHHHH!" serempak aku dan Levy-chan berteriak berbarengan

"Lu-chan kau kenapa kaget?"

"bukannya kau yang kaget Levy-chan?"

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA SAMA-SAMA KAGET!"

Kami tertawa satu sama lain mendengar ucapan Juvia, "undangan ini sama seperti undangan yang diberikan oleh boss atau master-ku di restoran, ia menyuruhku datang dan ingin memperkenalkan aku dengan seseorang.. dia bilang dia ingin cucunya memiliki kekasih, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin di buat jadi wanita yang seenaknya dijodoh-jodohkan begini, tapi Master sudah sangat baik padaku sampai ia memberikanku tempat tinggal secara gratis"

"wahh ini sebuah kebetulan yang besar, aku juga diberikan undangan yang sama oleh Gajeel dan di undang ke pesta itu"

"Gajeel?" tanyaku bingung namun Levy-chan tidak menjawabku dan seperti malu-malu

Undangan kami sama, sebuah kebetulan untuk kami bertiga untuk datang ke acara yang sama meskipun orang yang mengundang kami berbeda.

_Keesokan harinya_

Kami sampai ke sebuah tempat yang ditunjukan alamat undangan dan masuk bersama-sama, aku menggunakan gaun pendek berwarna hitam dengan rambut terurai biasa, Levy menggunakan gaun kuning seperti warna bandonya dan Juvia mengenakan gaun putih panjang manis

Kami beranjak masuk ke sebuah ballroom dan melihat sekeliling tempat yang dipenuhi dengan orang walau tidak terlalu banyak

Aku membeku ditempat ketika mataku terfokus pada satu sofa besar yang diduduki 5 pemuda

Dan mereka orang yang kukenal. Teman Natsu.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"ohh.. Juvia kemarilah" panggil salah satu pemuda yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, Juvia dan bahkan Levy-chan menghampiri mereka.

'KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA JUGA DISINI?' batinku berteriak dan masih diam ditempat.

Kulihat pemuda itu dengan brengseknya memangku sahabatku Juvia, tentu aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan serasa ingin meninjunya. Seenaknya dia memangku sahabatku yang baru ia kenal!

"wahh kau sudah datang Lucy"

"a-ah Master? Selamat sore.. maaf aku tidak melihat anda" aku memberhentikan langkahku dan menundukkan tubuhku pada Master Makarov, dialah pemilik restoran tempatku bekerja dan orang baik yang memberiku tempat tinggal

"tidak apa, tidak apa.. jangan terlalu formal padaku, ah ya apa kau menikmati suasana pesta sederhana ini?"

"tentu master, terimakasih sudah mengundangku"'

Master mengangguk terseyum "apa kau siap bertemu cucuku?"

"ya aku siap" demi master, akan kulakukan apapun.

"tapi dia tidak disini, anak nakal itu sedang berada di ruangan lain jadi aku akan mengantarmu pada anak itu"

"baik Master" aku tersenyum dan mengikuti master dari belakang. Kami tiba di sebuah pintu berwarna putih kekuningan dan saat master membuka pintu..

aku 100 kali lebih kaku dari sebelumnya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"HEI ANAK BODOH! KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDURAN DISINI DAN TIDAK IKUT DI PESTA!"

Pemuda berambut spike merah muda itu tidak berkata apapun meskipun master sudah berteriak. Dia! Natsu.. cucu dari master ternyata Natsu

"Lucy perkenalkan dia cucuku"

"Lucy?" Natsu bangkit berdiri dan menoleh ke arahku ketika mendengar namaku disebut oleh master

"mau apa orang itu kesini?" dia mengatakan itu dengan ketus dan menyebalkan. Apa sebegitunya dia membenciku

"aku mau kau menjaga dia mulai sekarang" master merubah wajahnya menjadi serius. Sedangkan aku masih hanya mematung tidak percaya karna aku akan didekatkan oleh Natsu yang sudah jelas tidak menyukaiku

"tidak aku sibuk. Suruh dia pergi"

"kau tidak bisa menolak, anggap ini sebuah misi dariku dan tugasmu adalah menjaganya sementara waktu"

Aku benar-benar bingung akan ucapan master, dia bilang ingin menjadikanku kekasih cucunya dan sekarang ia berkata pada cucunya untuk menjagaku dan menganggapnya sebuah misi

"kau mengertikan Nats! Jadi biasakan dirimu dan bicaralah padanya" *BLAM

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"ma-master!" master mengunci pintunya dari luar dan membiarkan aku dan Natsu berduaan di dalam. Sial

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" tiba-tiba Natsu menatapku tajam dan memberikan pertanyaan dengan nada dingin

"aku hanya diundang master kesini, mana aku tau akan bertemu denganmu sebagai cucu master" sahutku dengan nada kesal

"pergi. gadis bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bertahan disini"

Mendengar perkataannya yang menyakitkan itu aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan air mata "kenapa kau sangat membenciku? Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang menganggumu?

"ya, sangat menganggu.. baumu sangat menusuk hidungku"

"a-apa? bauku? Kau ini meledekku ya?"

Ia diam sebentar dan kembali menatapku dingin dengan kedua mata onyx-nya "kau akan menyesal jika tidak pergi sekarang"

Aku terdiam sejenak dan menunduk, sebenarnya aku sangat terkejut saat Natsu mengatakan itu padaku

"aku.. aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku mengecewakan master, aku ingin berguna untuknya"

"aku tidak peduli, pergi" ia membalikan badannya dan merebahkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang panjang dengan masih menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan dasi merah yang ia turunkan

'hrrgghh! Anak sialan.. dia punya otak atau tidak si? Aku juga sebenarnya ingin keluar tapi apa dia lupa kalau master mengunci kami? Bodoh!'

"kau bisa lewat jendela" tiba-tiba ia menjawabku

"jangan seenaknya! a-apa tunggu, bagaimana kau tau pikiranku?"

"tidak sulit membaca pikiranmu sekarang, dan jangan panggil aku bodoh.. dasar gadis bodoh"

Dasar kurang ajar..

"kenapa kau begitu kasar sih? Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?" dengusku kesal

"mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil"

Aku terkejut ketika aku tau dia juga bernasib sama sepertiku dan akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengalah "aku minta maaf, tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"gadis sok tau"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Suasana sekarang menjadi hening ketika kami benar-benar berhenti saling bicara, Natsu terlihat sudah tertidur nyenyak sedangkan aku hanya duduk diam di salah satu sofa yang ada di pinggir ruangan 'hahh.. kenapa hari ini aku malang sekali sih? Sebenarnya kenapa master memilih gadis sepertiku untuk didekati dengan cucunya? padahal masih banyak gadis cantik dan jelas bahwa Natsu membenciku huhh.. Juvia, Levy-chan aku mau pulang'

Normal POV

Karna keheningan dan angin ac yang memenuhi ruangan, tidak sadar Lucy tertidur di sofa yang ia duduki. Saat itu juga Natsu terbangun dan sebenarnya sejak semula ia tidak tidur

Ia mendekati Lucy yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan memandanginya datar "gadis bodoh"

Seketika itu pandangannya berhenti di dekat leher Lucy.. "ha-hngghhh.. akhh si-sial kenapa harus sekarang?" Natsu berteriak kecil dengan memegang tenggorokannya seakan tenggorokannya sedang dilanda kehausan yang sangat dalam, matanya pun ikut berubah berwarna merah yang menandakan ia sedang menginginkan leher itu

'a-aku harus tahan' batin Natsu berteriak melawan nafsunya untuk tidak mendekati Lucy

"hah.. hah.." mata Natsu sedikit berubah menjadi normal dan ia sudah cukup tenang tidak seperti sebelumnya

'kakek pendek! Sulit bagiku untuk menjauh dari gadis ini tapi malah kakek yang mendekati gadis ini padaku, Sial'

_..di pesta.._

"muahahahaha... jadi ini kekasihmu Laxus? Dia benar-benar cantik secantik rambut putihnya"

Pesta itu cukup meriah meski tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang. Itu karna master Makarov memang membatasi undangan atau keenam anak itu yang tidak terlalu punya banyak teman dari luar.

"Gajeel kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Levy. Levy dan Gajeel seraya tadi hanya duduk bersebelahan tanpa bicara satu sama lain

"Levy-san.. temanku yang satu ini memang selalu bersikap seperti ini jika berdekatan dengan gadis, apalagi dengan kau gihii.. " Loke yang berada di dekat mereka berdua langsung menyahut pertanyaan Levy dengan tujuan menggoda Gajeel dan mengikuti tawa khasnya

Levy hanya bisa memerah dan diam mendengar perkataan Loke, sedangkan Gajeel yang semulanya sweatdrop langsung mengejar Loke yang tadinya sedang dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik

Di sisi lain Gray yang sedari tadi terus memangku Juvia tanpa pegal atau malu sedang asik berbicara dengan Juvia dengan santainya seperti sudah lama berhubungan dengannya, sedangkan Juvia hanya mematung dan hanya menjawab perkataan Gray seadanya

"ano.. G-Gray-sama te-terimakasih sudah menolong Juvia dari laki-laki mesum" ucap Juvia yang masih malu-malu.

Padahal Gray sendiri sekarang bisa dibilang mesum

"aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, sebelumnya kau pernah menolongku duluan" balas Gray santai

"e-eh? menolong apa?"

Gray terdiam sejenak

_..falshback Gray.._

"hah.. hah.. ukh,, si-sial ditempat seperti ini!" Gray berjalan gontai sambil memegangi lehernya yang sedang dilanda kekeringan yang minta diisi cairan, matanya pun berubah merah pekat.

Ia berjalan menuju gang sempit agar dia dapat menjauh dari orang lain, "ngah.. hah.. aku butuh pil itu! tapi ini terlalu jauh dari rumah kami dan tenagaku sudah hampir habis, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Seorang vampir akan mati dengan sia-sia jika tidak meminum darah dalam 3 hari, tetapi Makarov adalah seorang peneliti obat dan akhirnya ia berhasil membuat sebuah pil sebagai pengganti darah untuk mereka berenam dan beberapa vampir dari luar agar tidak menyakiti manusia lain

Sebenarnya master sudah menyebarkan pil itu ke organisasi vampir lainnya, namun beberapa organisasi itu menolak dan masih tetap akan memburu manusia sebagai santapan, jadi itulah mengapa master mendirikan organisasi pemburu vampir yang isinya juga adalah vampir sendiri dan diketuai oleh Natsu karna Natsulah yang paling berbakat dan teliti dari kelima lainnya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Gray yang hampir pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri tiba-tiba melihat seorang gadis berambut biru yang terlentang di antara gang sempit dengan belanjaan yang berantakan.

"akh sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini ada yang masih memerlukan bantuan!" Gray menguatkan dirinya untuk mendekati gadis itu

"ukh.. nona.. nona.. bangunlah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gray mencoba untuk menolongnya

Namun Gray tidak sengaja mencium aroma segar darah gadis itu, mata Gray lebih memerah dari sebelumnya "guahh.. ngah..hah.. aku harus meminum sesuatu, nona maafkan aku"

Gray mendekati leher gadis cantik berambut biru itu dan membuka mulutnya seraya memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang siap menerkam mangsanya, ditancapkannya taring itu perlahan agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu

Terlihat sedikit gerakan kecil di kepala gadis itu ketika Gray menusukan taring ke leher mulusnya "hng" gumam gadis itu yang masih tidak sadarkan diri

Ketika taringnya sudah masuk secara penuh, ia menghisap darah segar milik gadis pingsan itu.

Setelah ia sudah mendapatkan kembali energinya, Gray menyeka darah yang tersisa di sisi bibirnya dan di leher gadis itu. Ia memandang gadis itu dan tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan hidupku'

Gray tidak sengaja melihat tanda pengenal wanita itu yang terjatuh, dia pun mengambilnya dan membaca semua isi identitas gadis berambut biru itu. Ia mencari tulisan alamat tempat tinggalnya untuk membawa gadis itu kembali kerumahnya

"Juvia.. aku berhutang padamu" Gray pun dengan cepat menghilang dari gang itu dengan menggendong Juvia ke alamat yang ada di dalam tanda pengenal Juvia

_..end of flashback.._

"Gray-sama? kenapa kau melamun?"

Perkataan Juvia membuat Gray kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya "a-ahh tidak, aku tidak apa.. sudah jangan pikirkan perkataanku tadi, aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau kau adalah penyelamatku"

Juvia mengerutkan dahinya karna tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Gray.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Sedangkan Jellal terlihat sedang berduaan dengan gadis berambut panjang berwarna scarlet sambil meminum kopi dan bukannya sake atau wine seperti temannya yang lain. Namun

Mereka bukan sedang bermesraan tetapi sedang membicarakan sebuah rencana untuk menangkap vampir liar dan berdiskusi sambil menatap sebuah laptop bersebelahan

Namun dibalik itu sebenarnya Jellal memiliki rasa khusus pada gadis bernama Erza Scarlet itu, tapi ia harus memendam perasaannya karna ia memiliki sifat malu ditambah ia pernah menggigit Erza sebelumnya karna kehilangan kendali

Erza satu-satunya manusia yang mengetahui rahasia mereka, dibalik itu juga Erza adalah orang kepercayaan Makarov untuk menyelidiki musuh dari jarak jauh atau dekat, ditambah ia adalah gadis terkuat dari gadis manapun

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

***tling tlung tling **(bunyi suara handphone master Makarov) "oh Natsu? Kau sudah bersenang-senang?"

"apa maksudmu bersenang-senang? kakek pendek, tolong buka pintu ini sekarang!" balas Natsu dingin dan kesal

"apa kau sudah bicara dengannya? Dia gadis baik dan cantik kan?" sahut Makarov santai

"dia tertidur, dan aku butuh pil itu sekarang! atau aku akan mati.."

Makarov menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya menuju ruangan dimana Natsu dan Lucy terkunci

Saat ia membuka pintu itu, berdirilah seorang pemuda tinggi berambut merah muda dan mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan tampang datar namun kesal yang seakan berkata 'kakek sialan.. berani sekali kau mempermainkan aku'

"hmm.." Makarov menyipitkan matanya. "ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang kesal dipandangi aneh oleh kakeknya.

"hngg.. tidak ada bekas darah di mulutmu, apa kau tidak menggigitnya?"

Natsu hanya diam dan melewati kakeknya yang berada di depan pintu "aku mau ambil pil dulu"

"DENGARKAN ORANG BICARA! DASAR ANAK KECIL BRENGSEK!" bentak Makarov kesal karna Natsu tidak mengindahkan perkataannya

Natsu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan hanya berjalan santai menuju pil yang ingin diambilnya. Makarov mendekati Lucy yang tertidur dan mengusap rambut pirangnya "anak malang, seandainya ayahmu masih hidup, sang vampir asli yang bekerja sama denganku sekaligus teman dan seperti anakku sendiri.. Jude Heartifllia"

.

.

'kenapa bau darahnya berbeda? jika gadis itu masih di dekatku, sudah pasti aku bisa menggigitnya' batin Natsu sehabis meminum pil buatan Makarov

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

***teng.. teng.. teng... **suara bel sekolah terdengar ketika jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, semua murid bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing dengan teratur

Terlihat Lucy sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya ketika sensei masuk ke dalam kelas, tanpa disadari oleh Lucy diam-diam Natsu meliriknya. Ia melirik Lucy dengan tatapan datar dan sepertinya sedang mencari tau sesuatu

Beberapa menit kemudian Lucy sadar bahwa ia sedang di amati orang lain, kebetulan kursi Lucy dan Natsu sekarang bersebelahan dan duduk dibarisan paling belakang. Alasannya ada seorang siswa yang pindah ke sekolah lain dan akhirnya Lucy yang menempati tempat duduk kosong itu.

Alhasil ia bersebelahan dengan Natsu

Lucy tidak balik menatapnya tetapi ia bertanya dengan suara pelan agar sensei tidak marah karna berisik namun pandangannya masih fokus ke depan "kenapa kau melirikku?" tanya Lucy ketus

Natsu tidak mengindahkan ucapan Lucy dan memalingkan matanya dengan santai "bukannya kau bilang untuk tidak mendekat? Kenapa sekarang kau menatapku dengan wajah datar begitu?" ucap Lucy lagi dengan suara yang masih pelan

"kalau kau mengerti kenapa kau datang kemarin? Dasar gadis bodoh"

Garis siku muncul di di dahi Lucy "hngghhh! KALAU AKU TAU KAU ADALAH CUCU MASTER, AKU PASTI SUDAH MEMIKIRKAN SEJUTA KALI UNTUK DATANG ATAU TIDAK!"

"JANGAN BERISIK! NONA HEARTFILIA KAU KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG! KAU JUGA TUAN DRAGNEEL!"

"a-ah.. ma-maaf sensei" sahut Lucy yang menunduk sedih dan keluar dengan sopan dari kelas. Berbeda dengan Natsu yang tidak berkata apapun dan keluar kelas dengan berjalan santai melewati senseinya tanpa permisi

"huhh! Ini semua salahmu, aku jadi dikeluarkan oleh sensei!"

"kau yang teriak tadi, dasar gadis bodoh" sahut Natsu sambil meninggalkan Lucy dan berjalan melewati koridor kampus

'dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!' batin Lucy kesal dan pergi ke arah berlawanan

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Di sebuah restoran tempat Lucy bekerja, tampak seorang lelaki tua mendekati gadis pirang yang memakai baju pelayan yang manis sambil tersenyum

"maafkan aku atas kejadian cucuku yang satu itu"

"ahh.. selamat sore master! Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa dengan sikap seperti itu dari orang lain, jadi tolong jangan memikirkan hal itu"

"hmm.. aku malah tambah bersalah karna kau mengatakan hal itu, begini saja jika kau perlu sesuatu katakan saja padaku"

Lucy tersenyum tulus pada Makarov "terimakasih master, tapi master sudah sangat baik padaku sejak dulu ayah dan ibu meninggal.. jadi akulah yang harus berkata seperti itu, jika master masih membutuhkan bantuanku katakan saja"

"huee.. kau benar-benar gadis baik sama seperti ibumu Layla ***sruuttt** (suara sedotan ingus Makarov) aku beruntung punya kenalan seperti ayahmu"

"ma-master jangan menangis" Lucy mencoba menenangkan masternya dengan senyum namun sedikit gelagapan

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

_..di rumah Lucy.._

Lucy sedang duduk di kursi yang berada di terasnya. Ia memandang langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang kecil cantik dan tidak sengaja mengeluarkan air matanya

"ayah, ibu.. kenapa banyak orang yang membenciku dan menjauhiku? Apa aku ini tidak berguna ya" ucapnya bicara sendiri dan menunduk sedih

"aku hanya ingin bisa berguna untuk orang lain, tetapi kenyataannya aku hanya jadi gangguan. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menolong master yang sudah sangat banyak menolongku" berkali-kali Lucy terus menyalahkan dirinya

"aku punya Levy-chan dan Juvia, tetapi disaat seperti ini aku.."

"sangat kesepian"

Namun disamping itu, seseorang sedang memerhatikannya dari atas pohon sambil bersandar.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Di sebuah ruangan yang semuanya berwarna putih tampak seorang pemuda dan lelaki tua sedang duduk berhadapan "kenapa kakek memanggilku, Ada misi lain?"

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentang Lucy" sahut Makarov serius

"aku permisi" ucap Natsu singkat dan bersiap berdiri dari bangku untuk meninggalkan ruangan

"AKU BELUM BICARA! ANAK INGUSAN.. DUDUK!"

Natsu kembali duduk dan terpaksa mendengar perkataan kakeknya dan menghela nafas "jadi kenapa dengan gadis itu?"

"dia sekarang menjadi incaran oleh vampir dari organisasi gelap, jadi aku ingin kau melindunginya" Makarov merubah raut wajahnya menjadi super serius ditambah khawatir

"incaran? Kenapa gadis itu bisa menjadi incaran mereka?" Natsu cukup terlihat sedikit terkejut namun masih dengan raut wajah yang sama ..datar..

"Erza memberitahuku kalau mereka membuat pergerakan yang cukup aneh. Akhir-akhir ini banyak dari mereka mendekati sebuah bangunan kecil. Dan ketika ku selidiki, itu adalah rumah Lucy. Itu karna darah Lucy yang memikat kemunculan mereka lagi. Aku tau bukan hanya aku yang menyadarinya, aku yakin kau juga sadar bahwa darah Lucy memiliki bau yang memikat"

'sudah kuduga darahnya memang tidak biasa, wajar jika aku sangat haus ketika didekatnya' batin Natsu

"kenapa darah gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lain?" tanya Natsu penasaran pada kakeknya

Makarov menutup mata dan meletakan kedua punggung tangannya dibawah dagunya "karna ayahnya adalah vampir dan ibunya adalah manusia, jadi Lucy memiliki darah campuran"

"vampir? ayahnya adalah vampir?" Natsu yang tidak biasanya peduli dengan perkataan siapapun sekarang menjadi penasaran dan ingin tau tentang keluarga Lucy

"ayahnya Jude Heartfillia adalah vampir asli dan teman sekerjaku, aku juga menganggapnya seperti anakku sendiri.. suatu hari ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis manusia dan jatuh cinta padanya jadi ia menikah dengan ibu Lucy yaitu Layla, gadis itu sangat baik, cantik dan ramah seperti anaknya Lucy. Ketika Lucy lahir, Jude dan Layla tampak bahagia ketika melihat anak keduanya lahir sebagai manusia biasa. Aku juga sempat menggendongnya dan ia juga sering menarik kumisku" jelas Makarov yang sedang mengenang masa kecil Lucy.

"ah ya.. Lucy tidak tau kalau ayahnya adalah vampir, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan itu darinya" lanjut sang master

"tunggu sebentar, jadi dimana ayah dan ibu Lucy? Aku pernah menghampiri rumahnya dan kenyataannya ia tinggal sendirian. Apa ayah dan ibunya tinggal di tempat lain?"

Makarov kembali menunduk "mereka telah meninggal dibunuh oleh vampir lain ketika Lucy berumur 5 tahun"

Natsu terlihat agak terkejut akan perkataan kakeknya 'sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ia tinggal dan menangis sendirian'

"dia sama sepertimu, seorang anak yatim piatu. Tapi ia lebih malang darimu karna ia harus berjuang hidup dan tinggal sendiri" ucap Makarov membandingkan

Natsu hanya diam sekaligus ada rasa bersalah dihatinya ketika ia pernah mengatakan bahwa Lucy tidak mengerti tentang kehilangan orang tua. Bahkan orang sedingin Natsu juga pasti memiliki pikiraan dan hati

"kakek, kau bilang Lucy adalah anak kedua. Jadi dimana kakaknya sekarang?"

"aku juga tidak tau dimana kakaknya, sejak Jude dan Layla meninggal dia juga ikut menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan meninggalkan Lucy sendirian"

'jadi begitu' batin Natsu

"jadi kuharap kau mau menjaganya, ini bukan hanya menjaga seorang gadis atau hanya sebuah misi.. tapi juga kita harus membrantas mereka sampai tuntas"

Natsu berdiri dan membelakangi kakeknya dengan tujuan ingin keluar ruangan "aku mengerti, tapi aku harus membatasi jarakku dengannya" Natsu pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan melewati pintu otomatis dan menghilang

Makarov tersenyum melihat sikap dewasa yang dimiliki oleh Natsu.

'seandainya kau tau siapa kakak Lucy'

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

_..2 hari kemudian.._

***Srasshhh... TARR **suara hujan dan petir yang mengeroyok rumah Lucy dan membuat Lucy sedikit kedinginan "hahh.. kenapa cuacanya begini sih? Aku jadi tidak bisa menjenguk Juvia kan" gerutu Lucy kesal karna rencana berkunjung ke rumah Juvia gagal

Juvia sedang sakit hari ini dan di cuaca berbahaya seperti ini Lucy dan Levy pasti tidak akan bisa datang. Namun di sisi lain, Gray datang memeriksa Juvia tanpa peduli dengan cuaca seperti ini. Ya, karna dia bukan manusia biasa, jadi ia kebal dengan cuaca dingin

"hehehe.. dia sendirian, gadis itu milik kita" tanpa disadari Lucy ia sedang diintai oleh 2 vampir haus yang bersiap menerkamnya kapanpun

Ketika vampir itu akan mendekati jendela kamar Lucy tiba-tiba baju mereka ditarik dan dilempar jauh sampai menabrak dinding keras yang sukses membuat tubuh dan tulang mereka hancur seketika

Tidak mungkin orang biasa melakukan itu, tentu saja yang bisa melakukan itu adalah manusia jadi-jadian 'mereka sudah mulai mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu' batin orang yang melempar 2 vampir tadi. Dan itu adalah Natsu

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan Lucy, Natsu langsung melompat kedalam dan melihat Lucy sedang pingsan ditambah vampir itu mendekat. Dengan sigap Natsu langsung memotong leher sang vampir dan mengambil Lucy yang pingsan dari tangan vampir yang sudah tidak memiliki kepala itu

Natsu membuang jauh tubuh dan kepala vampir itu agar tidak menyisakan bekas apapun dirumah Lucy. Ia membopong Lucy ke tempat tidur dengan sprei berwarna putih dan merebahkannya, 20 menit kemudian Lucy membuka matanya perlahan

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"kau sadar?" tanya Natsu yang duduk berjarak 2 meter dari Lucy

Sambil mengucek matanya Lucy terheran melihat Natsu berada di dalam rumahnya "apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kau disini?"

"itu rahasiaku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu balik dengan wajah biasa

Sejenak Lucy mengingat kejadian tadi, saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi ia melebarkan matanya dan memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya seakan sangat ketakutan "manusia bertaring dan bermata merah menyala.. Natsu, aku tidak bohong aku bertemu manusia yang memiliki taring tadi! Ia tiba-tiba ada di dapurku dan seperti ingin menyerangku, aku.. aku.." ucap Lucy bergetar dan gelapan akan trauma yang ia alami

"aku tau itu, kau memang hampir dimangsa oleh monster penghisap darah itu" sahut Natsu memotong perkataan Lucy

"va-vampir? t-tidak mungkin itu ada kan? Itu Cuma karangan dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak!"

Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy "mereka memang ada"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"ayahmu sendiri juga adalah vampir" tanpa ragu Natsu langsung to the point membeberkan rahasia ayah Lucy

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Lucy syok dan sempat mematung mendengar peryataan itu, dengan terbata-bata ia berbicara "ka-kau jangan be-bercanda, a-ayahku tidak mungkin.."

"kau harus terima kenyataan kalau ayahmu sendiri adalah vampir asli, aku diberitahu oleh si kakek pendek itu dan maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak punya orang tua juga"

Lucy tidak memperhatikan perkataan Natsu yang barusan, pandangannya kosong ketika ia mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sendiri adalah monster penghisap darah dan ia tidak pernah tau itu selama sejak kecil

Natsu yang tidak tega melihat Lucy syok dan menangis dengan keadaan seperti patung itu, memberanikan diri untuk duduk disamping Lucy yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan mengusap kepalanya

"jangan sedih, ayahmu tidak seperti vampir itu.. dia bukan monster penghisap darah yang sadis~ Jika iya, tidak mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan ibumu yang berstatus manusia dan memiliki anak manusia tanpa ia hisap darahnya"

Lucy yang tadinya syok dengan butir air mata yang jatuh dan mematung akhirnya tersadar dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Natsu sambil menangis. Melihat hal itu Natsu kembali mengusap rambut Lucy dan terlihat seperti memeluk kepala dan punggungnya seakan ia lupa bahwa tujuannya adalah menjaga jarak dengan Lucy

'dia memelukku? Perasaan apa ini? nyaman sekali' batin Lucy yang mulai tenang ketika mendapat pelukan dari kedua tangan Natsu

Tetapi Lucy merasakan bahwa Natsu memeluknya dengan sedikit kencang dari sebelumnya

"ngahh.." gerutu Natsu seakan ia kesakitan

"Natsu, Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Lucy khawatir dengan masih berposisi di dadanya karna Natsu belum melepaskan Lucy. "hngghh... engghh.." ia masih bergerutu seperti sebelumnya

Dengan kuat Lucy melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan memegang pundaknya "Natsu ada apa denganmu? Kau sedang sakit?" tanya Lucy lagi dengan super khawatir

'sial, aku lupa kalau sudah 3 hari aku belum meminum pil itu ditambah darah gadis ini seolah memanggilku.. hah.. hah.. Bagaimana ini? aku melemah'

Seolah mata Natsu berubah menjadi merah, melihat itu Lucy setengah mati terkejut lagi. Namun Lucy berusaha tenang dan memegang pipi Natsu "Natsu.. jangan-jangan kau?"

"menjauh dariku! Hah.. hah.. i-ini berbahaya untukmu!" tapi peringatan Natsu tidak di dengarkan oleh Lucy. Lucy malah semakin penasaran dengan Natsu, ia meraih mulut Natsu dengan jarinya dan mengangkat bibir atas Natsu perlahan

Ia menaikan alisnya ketika ia melihat gigi panjang yang menempel di mulut Natsu "taring.." gumam Lucy singkat

"ngah.. hah.. aku juga vampir, si monster" ucap Natsu jujur tanpa ragu

"va-vampir?"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Natsu masih berusaha berbicara meskipun tenggorokannya sudah sangat kering dan minta diisi secepatnya "hah.. hah.. jika kami tidak meminum darah atau pil khusus buatan kakek, kami akan mati dengan cepat dan sia-sia"

Lucy masih agak syok dan tidak menjawab Natsu "ughh.. argh.. kenapa, kenapa hah? Kau takut? Bagus, Larilah dari sini secepatnya dan cepat tinggalkan aku akhh.." Natsu semakin kesakitan dan benar-benar dehidrasi akan darah segar

Sekarang rahasianya semua sudah terbongkar, ia siap jika Lucy akan lari darinya dan tidak akan mendekat dengannya lagi. Ditambah ia siap jika mati ditempat

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Namun semua pemikiran Natsu salah

Lucy bukannya memasang wajah takut atau lari, tetapi ia malah menggigit jari telunjuknya. Terlihat setitik darah keluar dari jarinya

Ia dengan pelan meletakan jari itu di bibir Natsu "cepat gigit leherku"

Tanpa ragu Lucy menyuruh Natsu untuk menggigit lehernya sebagai obat penyembuh untuk Natsu. Natsu terkekeh pelan "jangan sok jadi pahlawan, apa kau mau digigit oleh monster penghisap darah seperti~

Ucapan Natsu terputus dengan bentakan Lucy "kau yang sok keren sekarang! berhenti bersikap seperti itu ketika kau sedang sekarat! Apa kau benar-benar ingin mati hah?"

Natsu diam dan sedikit kaget tetapi ia tetap memilih untuk menahan rasa hausnya dan mati. Tidak ada cara lain, Lucy mengarahkan lehernya sendiri ke dekat Natsu dan menarik kepala Natsu mendekati lehernya. Sekarang posisi mulut Natsu benar-benar berada di leher Lucy

'sial, bau darahnya benar-benar menggodaku.. tapi aku harus tahan'

"apa kau tidak memikirkan kakek dan teman-temanmu jika kau mati sia-sia?" perkataan Lucy membuat Natsu mengangkat alisnya

'dia benar, jika aku mati sekarang.. aku tidak akan bisa membunuh para vampir liar itu, aku tidak punya pilihan'

Natsu akhirnya memegang kepala belakang dan pundak Lucy, diarahkan mulutnya menuju leher mulus Lucy. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan menunjukan gigi taringnya, terlihat Lucy juga sudah siap dengan rasa sakit yang akan ia terima

Taring itu mulai menyentuh leher Lucy dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kulit putihnya

"nghh.." gumam Lucy menahan rasa sakit seperti sebuah duri yang menyeruak masuk ke kulitnya

Natsu menikmati darah segar Lucy yang mulai masuk ke tenggorokannya dan seakan mengisi tenaganya lagi 'da-darahnya luar biasa! Rasanya manis dan sangat menyegarkan seperti baunya' batin Natsu terkagum merasakan sensasi darah yang nikmat dan luar biasa itu

Saking menikmatinya Natsu tidak berhenti menggigit leher Lucy dan menidurkannya. Tanpa melepaskan gigitannya ia mulai merangkak ke atas Lucy dan menindihnya "eng.." Lucy sedikit mengerang karna koyakan gigi Natsu di lehernya yang sedikit bergerak karna ia merubah posisinya

***glup glup glup** suara tenggorokan Natsu yang sedang menikmati cairan vitamin yang masuk

Sesudah beberapa menit rasa haus Natsu sudah menghilang, ia perlahan melepaskan gigitannya meski agak berat meninggalkan cairan yang begitu menggairahkan tenggorokannya

Ia pandang sebentar Lucy yang sedang menutup mata dan berada di bawahnya. Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan tangan dan menjilat sisa darah yang ada pada leher Lucy

"apa sakit? Maaf" ucap Natsu yang melihat Lucy sedikit mengeluarkan air matanya sambil masih menutup mata

Perlahan Lucy membuka mata karamelnya dan memandang mata onyx yang berada di atasnya "kau sudah baikan?" tanya Lucy balik dengan suara halus

"berkatmu aku bisa bertahan hidup, terimakasih. Aku berhutang padamu" balas Natsu

Lucy sangat terkejut karna perlakuan dari Natsu yang benar-benar berbeda dan hangat tidak seperti biasanya. Namun bukannya tersenyum ia malah menangis

Merasakan hal itu Natsu menatap Lucy lagi dengan pandangan yang sedikit kaget "kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu?"

"hiks.. t-tidak.. baru kali ini aku bisa berguna untuk orang lain, aku benar-benar senang" jawab Lucy sambil sesegukan mengendalikan tangisannya

Natsu sedikit tersenyum "kau menolong orang lain dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

Natsu kembali duduk sambil membangunkan Lucy dengan memegang kedua bahunya "tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan" ucap Lucy sambil mengusap air matanya

"jadi.. Natsu, maukah kau jelaskan padaku siapa sebenarnya kau dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Natsu menghela nafasnya, ia tidak percaya bahwa ia harus mengatakan rahasia mereka pada seorang manusia kecuali Erza

"baik aku jelaskan" ucap Natsu membuka pembicaraan "kami berenam beserta kakek dan Erza adalah satu organisasi pemburu vampir liar dan vampir organisasi gelap yang membahayakan bagi manusia, tapi kami sendiri juga adalah vampir. Dan hari ini kakek menugaskanku untuk menjagamu dari para vampir yang mengincarmu seperti yang tadi"

Lucy agak sedikit menaikan alisnya, tidak ia sangka hal seperti itu ada di dunia nyata "ternyata begitu, aku mengerti sekarang.." balasnya

~diam sejenak~

"emm.. Natsu, boleh aku tanya kenapa kau membenciku sebelumnya?" tanya Lucy sedikit menunduk dan tidak enak hati untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu

"aku tidak membencimu, tidak pernah sama sekali.. aku hanya menjauhimu karna suatu alasan"

"alasan apa?" tanya Lucy penasaran sambil memandang dalam-dalam mata Natsu

"bau darahmu yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang lain dan membuat kami para vampir seakan terpanggil untuk menyantapnya" jelas Natsu

Lucy sempat mengingat sejenak ketika dimana Natsu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyesal jika ia dekat dengannya 'jadi itu alasan Natsu menyuruhku jauh-jauh, kukira ia laki-laki jahat ternyata..' ucap Lucy dalam hati dengan sedikit rasa bersalah

"Natsu"

"Hn?"

"k-kau mau... jadi temanku?"

Natsu diam sejenak dan memandang Lucy aneh

'sudah kuduga, aku memang tidak bisa mendapat teman lain selain Levy-chan dan Juvia' batin Lucy murung melihat respon Natsu

"hanya teman?"

"e-eh? a-apa maksudmu?"

"aku sudah meminum darahmu jadi akan kuturuti maumu dan kau hanya ingin sebatas teman denganku?"

"i-iya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

Natsu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Lucy yang sedikit memerah. Itu karna Lucy senang mendapat teman baru 'polos sekali dia. Kukira ia memintaku menjadi pacar atau mengajak jalan seperti gadis lainnya, ternyata ia hanya mau berteman' batin Natsu

"Lucy"

Lucy hanya diam dengan menunjukan matanya yang melebar "o-oyy.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Lucy sadar dari lamunannya ketika Natsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Lucy "e-eh maaf, aku hanya... ma-maksudku baru kali ini kau memanggil namaku"

"maaf menyebutmu gadis bodoh, aku hanya ingin kau menjauhiku karna aku sangat berbahaya"

Lucy tersenyum "karna kau berbahaya, aku malah tidak bisa menjauhimu hahaha.."

"gadis bodoh" balas Natsu lagi dengan seringai kecil

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"itu saja dariku, semoga kita berhasil menemukannya" kata Natsu mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Mereka sedang membicarakan misi di ruangan yang serba putih yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk diskusi.

"hahh.. lagi-lagi misi mencari organisasi yang tidak kelihatan itu ya" ucap Gray

"mereka benar-benar hebat dalam hal sembunyi" sahut Laxus

Gajeel dan Jellal hanya mengangguk kecil

Loke hanya terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu dan akhirnya angkat bicara "hmm.. ngomong-ngomong Natsu, kuperhatikan kau menaruh sedikit perhatian pada Lucy ya?"

"gadis pirang itu?" tanya Jellal santai

"ohhoo.. benarkah?" ucap Laxus sedikit menggoda

"jadi ketua kita ini akhirnya tertarik pada perempuan ya gihii.." Gajeel memotong

"bukan urusan kalian" Natsu beranjak pergi dari ruangan dengan santai tanpa mempedulikan tertawaan kecil dari teman-temannya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi dan tampaklah sejumlah anak yang jalan terburu-buru menuju kelas mereka. Namun di dalam kelas ada satu bangku kosong yang tidak terisi

Natsu beberapa kali melirik ke arah bangku yang kosong itu seakan ia bertanya 'kenapa gadis itu tidak ada?'

Sensei mulai menyadari bahwa salah satu muridnya tidak masuk, "apa kalian ada yang tau dimana nona Heartfilia sekarang?" tanya sensei.

"saya dapat kabar dari teman Lucy" tiba-tiba salah satu murid angkat bicara sambil menunjukan jarinya ke atas

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya sensei penasaran dan semua pandangan tertuju kepada gadis berambut coklat gelap itu, Cana. Tak terkecuali Natsu yang penasaran meskipun raut wajahnya bisa dikatakan tanpa ekspresi

"mereka bilang Lucy sedang sakit, jadi dia benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat lemah dan tidak bisa masuk"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

*ZRAATTT! "Ukhh..."

*SLAP... "Arrghh!"

*JRASHHH.. "Uakkkhhhhh!"

Darah berceceran dimana-mana dibawah terangnya bulan yang sedang membulat sempurna, keenam orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan menakutkan itu hanya menyeringai puas karna berhasil membunuh vampir-vampir liar yang mengincar penduduk di sebuah kota kecil

"misi ini terlalu mudah untuk kita gihi.." seringai Gajeel puas sambil menginjak mayat vampir yang sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali

"kita ini memang hebat, jadi tidak perlu herankan" sahut Gray percaya diri

"jangan terlalu senang, kita hanya belum menemukan mereka yang jauh lebih kuat dari mereka ini" kata Jellal memberi saran

"oyy.. kenapa kau diam saja adikku yang dingin?" tanya Laxus merangkul Natsu yang sedang bengong.

Natsu sebenarnya hanya cucu angkat Makarov dan adik angkat bagi Laxus, Makarov menyelamatkan Natsu ketika ia kecil dan sudah tidak punya orang tua sewaktu ia akan jatuh dari tebing ketika para vampir lain mendekatinya.

Tanpa menjawab Laxus, Natsu pergi dan menghilang dengan cepat layaknya hantu asli.

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"hngg.." gumam Lucy dengan wajah lemas yang hanya terbaring di tempat tidur dan tidak berdaya

"Lu-chan, kau makan dulu ya" tawar Levy tersenyum.

"aku tidak mau makan, mulutku pahit" sahut Lucy lemah. Juvia hanya mendengus pasrah karna kelakuan Lucy yang sulit diatur. "Lucy kalau kau tidak makan kau bisa tambah sakit"

"aku tidak apa, aku akan makan sendiri nanti dan ini sudah pukul 11 malam.. sebaiknya kalian pulang ya" sahut Lucy

Levy dan Juvia sebenarnya keberatan dengan keputusan Lucy, karna tujuan mereka adalah menginap dan menjaga Lucy sampai sembuh. Namun karna Lucy menyuruh mereka pulang, mereka tidak punya pilihan lain.

Levy menyelimuti Lucy dan berpamitan pulang bersama Juvia.

.

"hm.. hngg.. di-dingin.." gumam Lucy gelisah dan kedinginan

"dasar keras kepala, temanmu datang merawat malah kau usir pulang" tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk dari jendela kamar Lucy dan sontak membuat Lucy terkejut

"hmm.. Na-natsu?" ucap Lucy lemah melihat Natsu yang sekarang berada disampingnya sambil berdiri

Natsu memegang dahi Lucy "lihat, bahkan demammu separah ini.. apa kau mau mati sendiri hanya karna demam?"

"aku tidak mau merepotkan Levy-chan dan Juvia"

Natsu diam tidak menjawab dan pasrah, ia beranjak ke dapur dan menngambil gelas dan air hangat lalu memasukan sebuah serbuk ke gelas tersebut.

"ini obat dari kakek obat ini bisa menyembuhkan demammu, ayo minum" perintah Natsu sambil mendekatkan minuman tersebut ke mulut Lucy yang sudah berposisi duduk.

"tidak mau, pasti pahit"

Natsu menyipitkan matanya sedikit, karna kesal ia meminum obat tersebut sendiri "Natsu,, kenapa kau yang minu-" belum selesai bicara Natsu meminumkan obat tersebut ke Lucy melalui mulut ke mulut.

Natsu mentransfer obat itu dari mulutnya dan memasukan ke mulut Lucy secara langsung, dengan terpaksa Lucy meneguk obat itu dari mulut Natsu. Setelah seluruhnya masuk ke mulut Lucy, Natsu melepaskan kuncian mulutnya dan tersenyum kecil. "akhirnya kau minum juga"

**Back to Lucy POV**

Aku hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Syok. Ya itu yang kurasakan, meski ia hanya bertujuan meminumkan aku obat dari mulutnya.

Tetap saja ia menciumku

"demammu akan segera turun, berbaringlah" ucap Natsu sambil menyelimutiku dan membuatku terbaring

Aku masih diam dan sudah pasti wajahku sangat terlihat merah, bukan merah karna demam tapi karna..

"apa..ini ciuman pertamamu?"

Pertanyaan Natsu sontak membuatku kaget untuk ketiga kalinya, tanpa menjawabnya aku hanya mengangguk kecil

'di-dia tersenyum lagi, oh kamisama aku benar-benar malu'

"dasar polos"

"sudahlah, berhenti membuatku malu.. emm Natsu bagaimana misimu?" aku sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menanyakan misinya

"aku belum menemukan hal yang penting, hanya beberapa vampir lemah seperti sebelumnya"

"jadi begitu" sahutku singkat

"tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyerangmu"

"hm.. aku percaya padamu"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Sejak aku sudah mengetahui rahasia Natsu, saat bel istirahat Natsu selalu mengajakku ke atap sekolah untuk menghindari yang lain bahkan ia masih mengajakku ke kelas kosong yang sudah biasa ia kunjungi sendirian. Kelihatannya ia masih menjaga jarak dari yang lainnya

"Natsu"

"hn?"

"kenapa kau bersekolah di tempat yang banyak manusianya? Bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku kalau ada sebuah sekolah malam yang memang di khususkan untuk vampir? "

"aku tidak mau disana" ucapnya singkat

"heh? Kenapa?"

"Laxus, Loke, Jellal bahkan Gray ada disana juga. Mereka itu berisik dan jahil"

"haha.. jadi begitu, tidak kusangka vampir juga bisa bercanda"

Handphoneku tiba-tiba bergertar "Juvia?"

"LUCCYYYYY!" Juvia berteriak dan hampir membuat ponselku jatuh

"a-a-ada apa Juvia?"

"TEGA SEKALI SIH KAU! KEMANA SAJA KAU 3 HARI INI? SELAMA BEL ISTIRAHAT KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENEMUI JUVIA.. BAHKAN LEVY JUGA TIDAK DATANG MAKAN SIANG DENGAN JUVIA, APA KALIAN SUDAH MELUPAKAN JUVIA?!"

"a-ano~~ Juvia maaf, kukira kau bersama Levy-chan" suara Juvia membuat tubuhku merinding sempurna

"huaaa... Juvia sendirian selama beberapa hari ini, kalian kemana saja? Kalian benar-benar melupakan Juviaaa"

Hahhh... maaf Juvia, aku tidak sengaja melupakannya. Lagipula dimana Levy-chan? Apa dia sedang bersama seseorang?

Aku menutup ponselku dan segera menemui Juvia yang sudah merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta ditemani, "Natsu, maaf aku harus segera pergi ke Juvia. Kasihan dia sendirian"

"hn, Mau kutemani?"

"tidak perlu, aku pergi dulu ya" aku beranjak pergi dan segera menemui Juvia

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Hari sudah gelap lagi, aku berada di rumah Juvia bersama dengan Levy-chan. Ya, itu karna tadi Juvia ngambek dan kami dipaksa main kerumahnya kalau kami ingin dimaafkan

"hmm.. jadi tolong jelaskan pada Juvia kalian kemana saja selama beberapa hari ini?" ucap Juvia mengintrogasi kami selayaknya kami ini adalah penjahat

"ma-maafkan kami Juvia" ucap Levy-chan yang terlihat menyesal

"a-aku sebenarnya sedang bersama..." potongku karna aku takut Juvia akan lebih marah jika ia tau aku sedang bersama Natsu

"bersama siapa? Apa jangan-jangan... KALIAN DAPAT TEMAN BARU DAN MELUPAKAN JUVIAA? HUAAAAA"

Aku dan Levy-chan hanya menghela nafas mendengar rengekan Juvia dan pada akhirnya kami saling mengakui satu sama lain. Levy-chan bercerita bahwa ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Gajeel dengan tujuan membantu Gajeel belajar untuk ujian yang akan datang. Sedangkan aku mengakui bahwa aku menemani Natsu yang suka menyendiri dalam beberapa hari ini

"Gajeel? Natsu? Maksud kalian temannya Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia penasaran

"ya benar" sahut Levy-chan singkat. Juvia mulai memasang wajah aneh, bukan wajah marah atau ngambek tapi.. wajah merah merona

Ia malah melamun "ka-kau kenapa Juvia?" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajah Juvia

"a-ahh? t-tidak apa, Juvia hanya tanya saja"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"hoammmm" hari sudah pagi lagi, dan sekarang hari sabtu. Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu selama 5 hari kuliah dan kerja

***tok *tok** 'eh? siapa pagi-pagi begini?'

Aku berlari ke arah pintu depan "ya aku datang, ada yang bisa aku ban-KYAAAA..."

Vampir, lagi-lagi vampir menyerangku bahkan sepagi ini!

***tak! *duk.. *bruk! *crack! *dash.. *brarr..**

"kau baik-baik saja?" segera kubuka mataku dan melihat orang yang sepertinya menolongku barusan meskipun aku tidak melihat kejadiannya karna ketakutan

"Na- eh..?

"aku bukan Natsu, kau masih ingat aku?"

"t-tidak maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu.. terimakasih Loke"

"haha kau mengingatku"

Awalnya kukira itu Natsu, ternyata yang menolongku tadi adalah Loke. Pemuda berambut orange spike dan berkacamata "Loke dimana vampir tadi?"

"tenang saja, aku sudah membakar mereka. Jika vampir dibakar, hanya dalam 5 detik mereka akan langsung jadi debu tanpa tersisa apapun"

"begitu ya, sekali lagi terimakasih Loke"

Loke tersenyum padaku "ah ya Loke silahkan masuk dulu"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa disini Loke? Apa kau mengawasiku?"

"aku ditugaskan master untuk menggantikan Natsu yang sedang menjalankan misi di tempat yang jauh, jadi master menyuruhku untuk pergi ke rumahmu dan kebetulan sekali saat aku sampai vampir liar itu ada di depan rumahmu"

aku benar-benar beruntung "master? tugas apa?" tanyaku penasaran

"kau juga pasti sudah tau dari Natsu, darahmu membawa vampir lain sulit untuk menahan rasa haus. Jadi mereka mengincarmu terus-terusan dan sebenarnya master menyuruhku untuk memintamu satu hal"

"satu hal? Apa itu?"

Loke memasang wajah serius "master ingin kau pindah dan menjauhi rumah ini, kelihatannya bukan cuma vampir biasa yang mengicarmu tapi juga para vampir kuat sudah mulai menampakan diri"

"pi-pindah? Jangan bercanda! ini tempat tinggalku satu-satunya bahkan master yang memberikannya. Aku tidak punya cukup uang atau apapun lagi untuk pindah" rengekku tidak terima dengan keputusan itu

"santai saja, kau juga tidak diijinkan untuk sembarangan pindah ke tempat lain karna hasilnya akan sama saja. Jadi... kau akan tinggal di tempat kami"

"_" (hening sebentar)

"JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU TIDAK MAU SEKAMAR DENGAN 6 LAKI-LAKI!"

"hahahahaha.. jangan salah paham dulu, kau kira rumah kami itu kecil? Kami bahkan tidak sekamar satu sama lain dan kamar kami berenam terpisah. Jadi kamarmu juga tidak mungkin bergabung dengan kami"

"jadi.. master memohon padamu untuk menuruti permitaan yang satu ini, ini semua demi keselamatanmu" sambung Loke meneruskan dengan sikap yang lebih serius

Berpikir sebentar aku menundukkan kepalaku, "aku mengerti, master sudah sangat sering menolongku dan aku benar-benar berhutang pada master jadi aku akan ke rumah master"

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain pindah ke rumah master demi melindungi nyawaku. Aku menyiapkan semua barang pribadiku dan bersiap pergi dengan Loke dengan membawa koper dan tas besar

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Sampai disana aku terkejut ketika Loke membawaku ke sebuah gedung besar tempat master mengadakan pesta dulu.

"Loke, bukankah ini tempat yang di jadikan acara waktu itu? kenapa kita kesini?"

"acara? Hmm.. ohh yang waktu itu, ini bukan gedung yang kami sewa tapi ini adalah rumah kami"

Mataku membulat melihat keanggunan gedung itu walau masih melihat dari luar. Tidak kusangka gedung ini adalah sebuah rumah, rumah yang Natsu dan teman-temannya tempati

Aku beranjak masuk kedalam rumah dan saat Loke membuka pintu..

"yoooo... Loke"

"wah wah,, gadis itu benar-benar kemari ya?"

"kau memang hebat dalam merayu ya"

Kami disambut oleh ke empat pria yang sedang duduk, tiduran di sofa dan satu lagi sedang sibuk memegang sebuah laptop tetapi aku tidak melihat Natsu ada disana

"hahaha berhenti mengatakan hal itu di depan gadis cantik ini, nanti dia malah takut"

"tidak apa Loke" aku tersenyum padanya

Dari atas tangga aku melihat seorang pria tua betubuh pendek dengan senyuman tulusnya "ah Lucy, maaf membuatmu terkejut tentang hal ini"

"tidak master, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih"

Master menanggapiku dengan seyuman lagi

"hei kakek mana Natsu? Bukankah ia harusnya menyambut gadisnya datang?" tanya seorang berambut pirang yang kukenal adalah Laxus

"hmm.. dia sedang tidur dan aku sengaja belum memberitahunya" jawab master

"kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya master?" tanya Gray penasaran

. . . "aku lupa"

..GUBRAKK.. seketika semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan jatuh mendengar ucapan master. Master memang orang yang disiplin dan tegas, namun terkadang penyakit pikunnya datang

"ohahaha.. maaf maaf dan ehem Jellal tolong bawa Lucy ke kamarnya"

"baik" ucap pemuda berambut biru itu. Jellal mengantarku ke kamar baruku dan mengucapkan permisi dengan sopan dan akupun mulai mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari koper

Menurutku kamar ini berlebihan, ini terlalu besar untukku. Lampu-lampu cantik menghiasi kamarku, ada ruang untuk berdandan, baju yang super banyak yang sudah disiapkan di sebuah ruangan khusus, bahkan ada tv hampir sebesar layar lebar. 'lagi-lagi aku merepotkan master' batinku agak sedih

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Jam 12 malam aku keluar dari kamarku dan mencari dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tapi karna rumah ini terlalu besar aku jadi seperti tersesat di dalam sebuah labirin. Satu persatu pintu kubuka dan hasilnya aku belum menemukan dapur

Tidak sadar aku sampai ke bagian ujung rumah ini dan mendekati sebuah pintu yang berbau masakan yang harum, seperti steak.. "ini pasti dapurnya" kubuka pintu itu perlahan dengan rasa puas karna akhirnya aku menemukan dapur

Kini mataku melebar dan serasa ingin cepat-cepat keluar "Lucy?"

Kulihat pemuda yang sangat kukenal sedang duduk tenang menikmati makanannya dengan raut wajah biasa namun berubah terkejut melihatku, Natsu

"kenapa kau bisa disini?" dengan tidak sadar Natsu tiba-tiba sudah ada didepanku. "a-a-aku.. maaf.. begini.. sebenarnya" aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku karna malu salah masuk ruangan, ternyata itu bukan dapur tapi itu adalah kamarnya

"silahkan masuk dulu dan makanlah bersamaku" ia menarik tanganku dan menempatkan aku di kursi empuk didepan kursinya

Aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata dan wajahku makin memerah ketika aku tau aku ada di sebuah kamar seorang laki-laki berduaan. "tidak usah malu, bukannya kau sudah biasa berduaan denganku disekolah?"

dia membaca pikiranku lagi!

"jadi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba disini?"

Ku kesampingkan dulu sifat maluku dan mulai bicara jelas "anu.. master ingin melindungiku dan memintaku untuk menjauhi rumah itu jadi aku pindah kesini tadi pagi dan diantar oleh Loke"

"kakek pendek itu pasti lupa memberitahuku" ucapnya menutup mata sambil menyantap steaknya

_..Hening sebentar.._

"ke-kenapa kau makan tengah malam? Dan kukira vampir tidak makan"

"aku hanya lapar, soal itu kami memang bergantung pada darah tapi kami vampir juga butuh makanan biasa seperti manusia"

"oh ma-maaf" sahutku malu-malu. Kupandangi kamar Natsu yang seperti kamar manusia biasa dengan wajah heran, aku pikir vampir punya ciri khas untuk desain kamar yang seram seperti yang ada di film

"hem.. apa yang kau pikirkan, Sebuah peti mati dan kamar yang gelap?" ucapan Natsu membuyarkan lamunanku

"e-eh.. ti-tidak, aku hanya.. ahh Natsu berhenti membacaku!" rengekku manja dan kesal

Ia tidak menjawabku dan hanya melemparkan senyuman. Tetapi itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah ia tunjukan padaku, orang seperti Natsu yang kukira dingin dan menyebalkan ternyata bisa bersikap seperti itu

"kau hauskan? Silahkan minum air itu dan jangan minum yang satu lagi, aku mau ke toilet dulu"

Bagaimana ia tau aku haus? Apa dia mendengarku meneguk ludah ketika melihat air

Natsu beranjak meninggalkan aku sebentar. Aku memandangi 2 buah minuman berwarna bening dan ungu, karna kukira air bening itu adalah air mineral jadi kuminum yang itu

Normal POV

Setelah beberapa menit Natsu kembali dari toilet dan menghampiri Lucy. Ia melihat Lucy hanya menunduk dan diam "hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu heran

Tidak ada respon dari Lucy, Natsu mengangkat dagunya namun wajah Lucy tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya, sehingga Natsu tidak bisa melihat matanya "kau mengantuk? Akan kuantar kau ke kamarmu"

Lucy menatap Natsu balik dan sekarang terlihat bahwa wajahnya sedang merah dan matanya sayu "KYAHAHAHAHA.. siapa yang mengantuk hah? Aku ini sudah biasa pulang malam ketika kerja hikk!"

"ada apa denganmu?" Natsu kebingungan dengan sikap Lucy yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh. Ia melihat ke meja kecil tempat minuman yang ia berikan pada Lucy dan ia terkejut bahwa ternyata Lucy salah minum

"kau ini.. ternyata kau mabuk dengan satu gelas wine putih"

"hahh? Galak sekali sih.. memang aku ini wanita yang tidak berguna yaa hik!"

Natsu hanya pasrah ditambah bingung harus bagaimana 'jika kubawa ia kekamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan sendirian, ia bisa loncat dari balkon'

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya "hehhh.. kau mau apa?! turunkan akuuu dasar laki-laki galak dan dingin!" sentak Lucy sambil memukul-mukul dada Natsu

"ya benar aku memang galak dan dingin, jadi diam dan tidurlah"

Natsu merebahkan Lucy dan menyelimutinya lalu ia beranjak ke sofanya sambil menaikan kakinya 'kalau mereka tau aku bersama gadis ini sekarang, mereka pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh'

Ia sadar Lucy masih memandanginya sambil ketawa-ketawa namun ia menghiraukannya dan menutup matanya dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Ia merasakan bau yang harum tepat di sebelahnya, perlahan ia buka matanya

"Natsuuuu... hik!" panggil Lucy yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelah sofa Natsu dan seolah-olah suaranya seperti anak tk yang memanggil temannya untuk bermain

"hn, Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu santai meskipun pada awalnya dia agak terkejut

"maaf memanggilmu galak tadi hik! Aku sebenarnyaa... hik"

Lucy naik ke sofa dan tepat berada di atas Natsu "he-hei" gumam Natsu kaget

"hik! aku menyukai Natsuuu" dengan percaya diri dan tidak sadarkan diri Lucy dengan enteng mengatakan perasaannya yang entah itu benar atau tidak

Natsu tidak merespon ucapan itu dan hanya tersenyum heran. "hei heii kenapa kau tidak menjawabb hik!"

Natsu tetap diam dan memegang kedua pundak Lucy. Dengan lihai ia membalikan keadaan, sekarang Lucy yang berada di bawahnya dan ia diatas Lucy

Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke leher Lucy seperti waktu yang lalu, ***klap** sekali lagi ia mengigit Lucy dan menghisapnya. Tetapi dalam keadaan mabuk Lucy bukannya mendorong atau mengelak tapi ia malah mengangkat tangannya dan meraih rambut sakura Natsu, ia memperbolehkan Nastu untuk menikmatinya lagi

Karna bergairah Natsu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Lucy dan masih menyuruput darah segar itu dengan nikmatnya "u-uhh.." erang Lucy pelan

Natsu akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya perlahan dan menyeka mulutnya dari sisa darah menetes. Kembali ia menatap Lucy yang kini wajahnya terlihat sedang mengatur nafas dan juga mabuk, wajah itu begitu memabukan untuk Natsu juga namun ia berusaha menahan diri

Natsu bukanlah laki-laki biasa pada umumnya yang selalu mudah berhasrat jika melihat wanita mempesona, tetapi kali ini ia lain. Ia sulit menahan hasratnya saat melihat Lucy

Natsu menyudahi aksi menatapnya dan bergegas berdiri kemudian membawa Lucy kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan bridal style lagi. Ia mengusap rambut pirang Lucy sekali dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela

.

.

.

"hmm.. jadi kau membawa Lucy ke kamarmu, Natsu?" tanya Makarov menyipitkan matanya dan bersifat mengintrogasi cucu angkatnya itu

"apa? jadi ketua kita ini mulai bermain dengan gadis?" sahut Gray terkejut

"begitu, Jadi bagaimana tidurmu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Laxus santai dengan nada menggoda

Natsu meletakan bukunya dan menatap sekelilingnya datar "aku tidak tidur dengannya, jadi diamlah" ucapnya dengan nada seperti biasa. Dingin.

Jellal hanya diam tidak mencampuri omongan yang ada sekitar ruangan serba putih itu. Memang ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka meledek atau bercanda, sifatnya mirip Natsu namun jika bersama Erza hatinya sedikit berubah hangat. Sedangkan Loke dan Gajeel sedang menjalankan sebuah misi yang diberikan

Mereka sudah berada di ruangan itu sekitar 1 jam untuk menunggu kabar dari Loke dan Gajeel dan sekarang waktu menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Itu semua sudah sering mereka lakukan di pagi buta atau tengah malam, karna vampir bukanlah mahluk yang biasa tidur

"hei tapi lain kali kau juga harus merasakan tubuh seorang wanita," ucap Gray sambil menyikut tangannya ke lengan Natsu

Natsu menutup bukunya dan melirik Gray "apa kau pernah melakukannya dengan gadis biru itu?" tanyanya menyinggung. Gray salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menjawab

"hahahahaha.. hei adikku, kau jangan selalu bersikap seperti ini! jika kau sedingin ini pada siapapun, kau akan kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman tidur" Laxus tertawa dan membuyarkan tatapan Natsu pada Gray.

"jika kau sudah mencobanya, maka sifat sok kerenmu itu akan hilang saat satu tempat tidur dengan gadis, apalagi si pirang itu" lanjut Laxus tersenyum

Natsu seolah tidak mengindahkan perkataan Laxus dan memilih diam, tetapi hatinya berkata lain saat terlintas wajah Lucy di dalam otaknya. 'apa yang kupikirkan..'

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"uhh.. kepalaku sakit,, aku di mana?" Lucy membuka matanya perlahan dan tersadar bahwa ia masih berada di kamar Natsu

"ohayou" ucap singkat seorang pemuda berslayer yang sedang duduk meluruskan kaki sambil memegang sebuah buku di kasur tepat di sebelah Lucy

"oha-" Lucy sempat kaku ditempat "na-na-na-Natsu! a-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Natsu menghela nafas dan meletakkan bukunya "kalian semua sama saja, menuduhku dengan alasan yang sembarangan"

"e-ehh?"

"semalam kau salah minum dan mabuk jadi kuletakan kau di kasurku, aku juga tidak menyentuhmu jadi tenang saja"

Lucy merubah raut wajahnya menjadi bersalah dan malu karna menuduh seenaknya "ma-maaf aku.. anu.. terimakasih"

Natsu tidak menjawab dan kembali membaca bukunya. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan turun dari kasurnya dengan tujuan keluar kamar namun langkahnya terhenti saat Natsu memegang tangannya dengan masih menatap buku hitamnya dengan serius

"ada apa?" tanya Lucy bingung

"sekedar mengingatkan, tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini kecuali kita berdua karna kakek dan lainnya sedang menjalankan misi berbahaya dan kau sama sekali tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini selama beberapa hari dengan alasan apapun dan.." ucapnya terpotong

"dan apa?"

Natsu kembali meletakan bukunya dan menutupnya rapi "kau tidak boleh jauh dariku, itu perintah kakek untukku"

Butiran air hangat menyerbu kulit mulus milik si pirang, terlihat lekukan tubuh indah yang seluruhnya terlihat basah. Pemuda pink itu menunggu di depan kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Lucy sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menyender di pintu bercorak itu demi menjaga orang yang di dalamnya dan demi tugas yang ia jalani kali ini

Lucy mengenakan handuk sampai sebatas dadanya dan keluar kamar mandi begitu saja seolah lupa bahwa ia sedang diawasi. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandinya sembarang dan.. "kya!" ia menabrak tubuh tegap Natsu dan jatuh kebelakang membuat handuknya hampir lepas seutuhnya

Natsu menghela nafas dan segera membantu Lucy berdiri tanpa menutup matanya "JANGAN MELIHATKU!" bentak Lucy segera menutup mata Natsu dengan tangan kanannya

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" ronta Natsu

"tutup matamu!" bentak Lucy lagi

Natsu dengan kesal akhirnya meninggalkan Lucy dan keluar pintu menuju kasur pink Lucy yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya dan menutup mata sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya

"aku sudah selesai, kau boleh buka matamu" ucap Lucy yang berada di lemarinya yang berjarak 2 meter dari Natsu dan sudah memakai baju

Natsu menaikan alisnya seketika melihat punggung Lucy, kagum dengan penampilan Lucy yang memakai dress putih polos sebatas lutut yang sedikit menerawang lekukan tubuh indahnya yang tidak pernah ia perhatikan sama sekali ketika Lucy memakai seragam sekolah, gaun hitam ketika pesta atau pakaian yang biasa ia pakai sebelumnya

Saat Lucy menghadapnya, dengan sigap ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan santai "kakek sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita dibawah, ayo turun" ajak Natsu mendahului Lucy keluar kamar

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"master, apa kita harus masuk sekarang?"

"jangan dulu.. itu terlalu berbahaya biar aku sendiri yang masuk memeriksa, kalian jaga ketiga sisi jalan keluar di sekitar bangunan ini"

Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk dan berpencar menuju 3 sisi sebuah bangunan yang agak rusak dan lusuh

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"Levy, Lucy kemana ya? tumben sekali dia tidak menghubungiku" tanya Juvia yang sedang berada di rumah Levy sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya

"bukannya kau yang selalu menghubunginya Juvia? Hahaha.. tapi kau benar juga, Lu-chan tidak ada di rumahnya sama sekali"

Levy tidak pernah ingin mengganggu Lucy jika Lucy memang sedang sibuk kecuali hal itu sangat penting dan darurat. "emm.. ngomong-ngomong Juvia bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gray?" tanya Levy mengubah topik pembicaraan

"e-eh.. kenapa kau menanyakan Gray-sama?" kata Juvia memerah dan dibalas dengan tatapan penasaran Levy yang berbinar-binar

"ano... sebenarnya, kami sudah berhubungan" lanjut Juvia malu-malu

"ehhhhh? Apa? jadi kalian sudah berhubungan?" sontak Levy kaget.

"bagaimana denganmu sendiri! Apa Gajeel menembakmu?" sahut Juvia dengan suara tinggi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan

Levy menunduk dan membuat Juvia bingung "dia.. hanya menganggapku teman saja"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang yang mengawasi mereka dari dekat rumah Levy. Yang satunya terlihat menunduk sebal ketika Levy berbicara demikian

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Di ruang makan yang berhias lampu kristal putih, bangku yang empuk serta meja makan yang besar hanya diduduki oleh 2 orang yang berbeda gender maupun jenis (manusia dan vampir). Satu vampir yang sedang memakan steak kesukaannya dan satu manusia yang sedang makan omelete yang sudah disiapkan oleh master sebelum berangkat

"Natsu"

"hn?"

"kenapa kau tidak ikut ke misi?"

Natsu meletakkan garpu &amp; pisaunya kemudian menatap Lucy "kau tidak suka ya bersamaku?"

"bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya tanya saja" sahut Lucy menjelaskan

Natsu kembali meraih garpunya "aku menggantikan Loke untuk menjagamu, Gray dan Gajeel ditugaskan menjaga rumah kedua temanmu Juvia dan Levy sedangkan Laxus dan Jellal ikut kakek ke misi lain dengan Loke"

Lucy melebarkan matanya dan khawatir "a-apa? Levy-chan dan Juvia dalam bahaya?"

"tenang saja, Gray dan Gajeel bisa diandalkan" kata Natsu meyakinkan Lucy

Dengan pandangan yang masih khawatir dan sedih, Lucy mencoba menegarkan diri "aku percaya padamu"

"ah Natsu"

"hn?" gumam Natsu lagi sambil mengunyah steaknya

"kau bilang kau menggantikan Loke? Apa tadinya Loke yang bertugas menjagaku? Kenapa kau mau menggantikannya?"

Natsu menelan steaknya dan menghela nafas seolah dia berkata 'cerewet, kenapa dia harus tanya?'. "tidak ada alasan, aku hanya lelah membunuh dan aku bertukar tugas dengan Loke dan kakek pendek menyetujuinya dengan cepat"

"begitu ya" sahut Lucy singkat ketika ia melihat Natsu sudah kesal ditanya bertubi-tubi

Ruangan itu sempat hening dan hanya terdengar suara garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring ketika dua insan itu tidak bicara satu sama lain

Natsu hanya serius dengan makanannya tanpa ada basa basi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun secara tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang aneh ditenggorokan dan tubuhnya 'a-apa ini? kenapa.. panas!' batinnya dengan mata yang melebar

Natsu menjatuhkan alat makannya dan memegang kepalanya "Na-natsu kau kenapa?" dengan sigap Lucy menghampiri Natsu dengan raut wajah bingung dan khawatir

"panas! Tubuhku panas sekali.." Natsu semakin menjambak rambutnya dan tangannya kini beralih ke pundak Lucy

'apa yang terjadi padaku? kenapa panas sekali?' batinnya berteriak tidak tahan dengan reaksi yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Tidak sengaja Natsu menjatuhkan piring di meja dengan tangannya, ia menaikkan alisnya dan memperlihatkan mata onyxnya yang semakin mengecil saat ia melihat sepucuk kertas yang berada dibawah piring dengan tulisan #selamat bersenang-senang

Tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang yang mengajarkan ia bagaimana cara menulis huruf jepang sejak ia masih kecil 'dasar brengsek! ternyata makananku sudah dicampur sesuatu' batinnya kesal mengetahui siapa yang mengerjainya

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau perlu pil darahmu? Dimana? Biar kuambilkan.." tawar Lucy semakin khawatir melihat raut wajah Natsu yang sudah berpeluh

"ngah.. hah.. hah.. Lu-cy" ucapnya terengah-engah dan sekarang pandangannya ke Lucy serasa berubah, seolah Lucy adalah mangsa empuk yang siap untuk diterkam

Natsu memegang sakit dadanya dan mulai mendekati Lucy. Lucy yang bingung sekaligus takut mulai mundur ketika Natsu menatapnya dengan aneh "Na-natsu.. ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Lu-cy" sekali lagi Natsu memanggil Lucy dengan suara berat dan parau ditambah raut wajah yang terengah-engah, ini sama sekali bukan Natsu yang biasanya bersikap dingin dan diam.

Natsu mulai memegang pundak Lucy lagi, namun Lucy langsung menghindar dan lari ke arah ruang tamu. Tetapi itu semua percuma untuk Natsu yang adalah vampir dan ia adalah vampir tercepat dan terkuat dari 5 temannya

Lucy lari bersembunyi di balik sofa dan berharap Natsu tidak menemukannya. Tetapi tanpa disadarinya Natsu sudah berada dibelakangnya dengan mata yang mulai merah seperti kejadian sebelumnya. namun ini berbeda. Natsu bukan hanya menginginkan darah Lucy saja

"kyaaa... menjauh darikuu" Lucy mulai berlari lagi ke sudut ruang tamu seolah mereka seperti main kejar-kejaran ala anak tk. Natsu hanya bergerak sedikit tapi bisa menyusul Lucy dengan cepatnya

Karna bosan bermain kejar-kejaran, akhirnya Natsu menangkap Lucy dan menggendongnya kemudian melesat naik ke tingkat dua

Ke kamarnya..

"Natsu lepaskan aku!" ronta Lucy memukul-mukul punggung tegap itu. 'kenapa aku tidak bisa menahan diri hanya dengan melihat gadis ini? sialan kau Laxus!'

Natsu menjatuhkan Lucy ke kasurnya dan membuat baju dress Lucy sedikit naik ditambah rambut pirangnya yang memegar kesamping

"Natsu, k-kau mau apa?" Lucy mulai panik saat ia sudah merasakan nafas Natsu yang berada di atasnya dan mendekati lehernya. 'apa ia merasa haus lagi seperti dulu?' batin Lucy dengan diiringi perasaan yang berdebar-debar dan takut

'kenapa juga perasaanku begini? Kenapa aku..' bisik Lucy dalam hati "u-uhh.." Lucy mendesah kecil ditambah kaget ketika Natsu tidak menggigitnya tetapi

Menciumi lehernya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Juvia berpamitan pada Levy dan pulang kerumahnya karna ia menghindari pertanyaan yang memalukan baginya oleh Levy.

Gray yang bersama Gajeel juga langsung pergi meninggalkan Gajeel yang mengawasi Levy dan mengikuti Juvia

"hahh.. untung saja Levy tidak cerewet menanyakan Gray-sama" ucapnya bicara sendiri sambil membuka pintu rumahnya yang sedang kosong karna orang tuanya sedang pergi bertugas ke luar

"kenapa? Apa kau malu bersamaku?" tiba-tiba pemuda berambut hitam spike mengagetkan gadis biru itu dan membuatnya menjatuhkan kunci rumah

"G-Gray sama!"

Gray tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah Juvia yang kaget sekaligus malu "maaf mengagetkanmu, boleh aku main?"

"te-tentu saja, si-silahkan masuk" ucap Juvia terbata-bata sambil mempersilahkan masuk. "rumahmu sepi ya?" tanya Gray saat ia tidak mencium bau darah siapapun kecuali gadis yang disampingnya

"Juvia sudah biasa sendiri" sahut Juvia tersenyum. "kalau kau sendiri.. aku tidak keberatan untuk menemanimu" ucapan Gray membuat Juvia serasa ingin mengeluarkan jantungnya yang berdegub tidak karuan

"te-terimakasih.. tapi Juvia baik-baik saja" sahut Juvia yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Gray

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Master dengan sigap membunuh lawannya dengan hanya satu hentakan keras dari tangan kanannya saat ia memasuki bangunan itu. Ia sampai ke sebuah ruangan gelap dan hanya terpantul beberapa cahaya lampu redup. Ia memfokuskan pandangan ke arah orang yang duduk tengah ruangan dengan didampingi beberapa anak buahnya dan menunjukan seringai yang mengerikan

"a-a-a bu-bukankah kau?!" master membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tak percaya dengan orang yang ia lihat sekarang

"kenapa master sangat lama? apa dia sedang kesulitan sekarang?" tanya Jellal melalui alat komunikasnya dan berbicara dengan Loke dan Laxus

"apa kita periksa saja?" sahut Laxus

"seharusnya Natsu berada disini! dia kan sangat hebat dalam mencium bau dan berkelahi" ucap Loke menggerutu di alat komunikasinya. "oy oy ini bukan saatnya menyesal" kata Laxus

"Jellal!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut scarlet berlari menghampiri Jellal yang berada di pintu timur. "E-Erza.. kenapa kau bisa kemari?" tanya Jellal dengan nada sedikit kaget

"ini bukan waktunya menanyakan itu, master sudah memeberiku sinyal tentang keberadaan phantom"

"Apa? phantom? Berarti master sekarang sudah menemukan phantom.. Laxus Loke kita kedalam sekarang"

"ada apa? master dalam bahaya?" tanya Loke malas. Jellal menjelaskan di alat komunikasinya pada Laxus dan Loke, sontak mereka berdua terkejut mengetahui bahwa organisasi yang selama ini mereka cari ternyata sudah ditemukan. Phantom.

Mereka berempat bergegas masuk ke dalam bangunan untuk menyusul masternya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"hng.. emhh.. Natsu.. hentik-an" gumam Lucy lagi merasakan Natsu yang sudah hilang kendali dan bermain liar di area lehernya dan menuju pipi dan bibirnya. Dengan ganas Natsu membuka paksa mulut Lucy dan memasukan lidahnya untuk beradu dengan lidah merah muda Lucy

Terlihat bercak merah yang ditingalkan Natsu di leher gadis pirang itu serta bengkak di bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan gigi taringnya menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Lucy ingin mendorong Natsu dan menolaknya, tetapi kekuatannya tidak mampu melawan tindihan Natsu yang menguncinya dengan kuat

"Lucy~" panggil Natsu lagi ditengah bercintanya dengan suara parau seperti yang sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang bergolak ditubuhnya, belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini, belum pernah ia tertarik sekalipun untuk menyentuh gadis seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh Laxus atau Loke

Lucy mencoba mendorong dada tegap Natsu berkali-kali namun itu sia-sia. Ia hanya bisa meremas rambut merah muda itu untuk menahan rasa geli dan sakit akibat ulah pemuda penghisap darah itu

Akibat ulah Lucy juga Natsu malah semakin bergairah ketika Lucy menyentuh rambutnya. Ia memegang baju dress putih Lucy kemudian..

Merobeknya sampai bawah..

Sebentar ia memandangi tubuh indah itu di setiap lekukannya 'apa ini rasanya saat melihat tubuh seorang gadis, Laxus?'

Lucy benar-benar tidak berdaya dan nafasnya terengah-engah dengan memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya berposisi menengok ke kanan. Natsu yang tadinya ingin langsung merobek dalaman yang dipakai Lucy tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat mata Lucy yang berair

Rasa bersalah kini mengendalikan rasa gairahnya dan mulai tersadar bahwa ia sudah sangat menyakiti Lucy dan melakukan hal sebodoh ini. Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan keras untuk mengendalikan dirinya meskipun rasa panas itu masih ada "Lu-Lucy maafkan aku.. makananku tadi membuatku jadi seperti ini"

"heng! Ngahhh.. akkhhh" teriak Natsu yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi mengendalikan diri

Natsu menjatuhkan diri dari atas kasurnya dan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar rasa panas itu hilang. Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung membuka mata dan bangun dari posisinya, ia menghampiri Natsu dengan pakaian yang sudah robek seluruhnya.

"Natsu, jangan! Hentikan itu.. kepalamu bisa hancur kalau begini!" bentak Lucy sambil memegang tubuh Natsu.

Natsu menyentak tangan Lucy dengan kasar "lepaskan aku Lucy! Kau akan menyesal jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih parah padamu!"

Lucy diantara bimbang, sedih, bingung, khawatir dan perasaan campur aduk lainnya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa~ ia tidak ingin dinodai oleh laki-laki yang bukan suaminya tetapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin Natsu menghancurkan kepalanya dan membuat master kecewa

"Lucy! Ini kesempatanmu, Lari dariku sekarang!" kata Natsu dengan suara tinggi.

Lucy hanya diam dan bukannya lari tetapi ia malah memegang wajah Natsu yang sudah dilumuri keringat dingin

"lakukan!"

Natsu menatap Lucy bingung, Onyx itu bertemu dengan karamel yang menatap tegas. "Apa maksudmu?! cepat pergi dari sini.." bentak Natsu lagi

"aku tidak akan lari seperti dulu, aku tidak akan lari dan kehilangan lagi. Aku sudah siap menanggung tanggung jawab ini" sahut Lucy serius.

"jangan bodoh! Cepat lari!"

"jika tubuhku bisa memuaskanmu, maka akan kuberikan padamu. Hanya satu laki-laki saja yang boleh menyentuhku seumur hidup"

Mendengar kesempatan itu, Natsu mendorong Lucy ke lantai tanpa canggung. Tanpa menahan diri seperti sebelumnya kini Natsu membiarkan tangan dan mulutnya bermain bebas sesuai perintah tubuhnya. Ia menciumi bibir Lucy lagi dengan ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya dan tangannya mulai jahil melesak masuk ke dalam dalaman atas Lucy dan meremasnya kuat

"a-aww" Lucy merasa sedikit sakit ketika Natsu sudah sangat liar dan menekan tubuhnya dengan rasa yang kuat

"hah.. hah.." terdengar deruan Natsu menikmati lahapannya. Ia menciumi setiap lekukan Lucy sampai ke bagian dadanya. 'lembut, inikah dada seorang wanita' batinnya.

Hisapan, remasan, ciuman, tekanan ia lakukan semua. Ia mulai berani mengangkat Lucy dengan entengnya ke kasur dan melepas kaos abu-abunya dengan cepat dan masih belum membuka celananya

Lucy yang masih mengatur nafas tersiak kagum melihat tonjolan di tubuh ketua vampir itu di depannya. Tubuh seorang atletis yang tegap dan kekar

Dengan penuh semangat ia menciumi Lucy lagi dan meremas kedua pajangan indah di dada itu. Tangannya tak hanya berhenti disitu, lama kelamaan ia menurunkan tangannya kebawah dengan pelan

"hengg.. ahh..."

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"aku menyukaimu, sejak dulu"

"e-ehh?" Levy tersontak kaget ketika tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakangnya di dekat jendela. Pemuda itu melesat masuk "GA-GAJEELL?"

"gihi.. kau terkejut?"

.

.

"Gray-sama ini minumlah, aku permisi sebentar ke toilet"

"Juvia"

"i-iya?" Juvia terhenti ketika tangannya ditahan. Gray memandangnya dalam "tidurlah denganku"

"a-apa?"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"MASTER!" Erza serta 3 anak didik master terkejut ketika melihat sang master tersungkur tidak berdaya di hadapan pemuda yang sedang menyeringai kejam

"sialan! Akan kuhancurkan kau!" Loke berlari dengan emosi kehadapan pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk itu, namun ia dihadang oleh beberapa vampir bertubuh tegap dan tinggi

***zrashh! **"UAKKHHH..." Loke terpental karna hantaman ketiga vampir itu dan terdorong jauh sampai menabrak tembok.

Laxus semakin murka ketika melihat kakek dan temannya tersungkur karna perbuatan mereka. Ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan benci dan membunuh

"ohh.. Laxus, lama tidak jumpa. Mana ketuamu? Bukankah dia lebih kuat dari kalian, Apa dia takut menemuiku?" ejek pemuda yang mengetuai organisasi gelap terkuat yang selama ini dicari oleh master

"heh.. kenapa kau bisa disini? kau berniat jadi musuhku ya? dasar anak kecil" ucap Laxus

"Laxus!" Erza membuyarkan emosi Laxus dan memegang pundaknya. Jellal hanya menoleh ke arah Erza

"ada apa?"

"kita mundur" ucapan Erza membuat Laxus, Jellal dan Loke tersentak kaget. "APA MAKSUDMU?! AKU MASIH BISA BERTARUNG!" bentak Loke yang masih tersungkur dan berusaha berdiri

"jangan gegabah, master sedang sekarat sekarang dan itu artinya kita tidak memiliki peluang untuk menghancurkan mereka saat ini" sahut Erza meyakinkan mereka bertiga. Laxus masih mengerutkan dahinya dan tidak berkata apapun ketika Erza berbicara, ia selalu mempercayai strategi Erza yang tidak masuk akal dan tiba-tiba, tetapi berhasil

"aku mengerti, oy Jellal gunakan teleportasimu.. kita mundur sekarang dan bawa kakek dan Loke ke tempat perawatan"

Jellal hanya mengangguk dan menggunakan kemampuan teleportasi yang hanya dimiliki olehnya

"sampai jumpa, lain kali bawa kapten kalian ya" ejek orang itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"ngah.. ahh.. ah.. Na-tsu!" Lucy mengeliat ketika Natsu memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya di bagian intimnya

"kau sempit"

"kyaaa!" Lucy merasakan cairan keluar dari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah, sekarang Lucy utuh tidak menggunakan apapun lagi dan tidak sehelai pun

'kau benar Laxus, Aku merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehatku' batin Natsu

Di atas kasur empuk berukuran king size yang sudah sangat berantakan bahkan robek ia mulai membuka setengah celananya

Rambut sakuranya basah dan turun kebawah, memperlihatkan kesan keren pada dirinya lebih. Ia agak ragu mengingat ia akan mengambil kesucian seorang gadis yang diam-diam ia sayangi tanpa gadis itu tau

"kau yakin?" tanya Natsu singkat melihat Lucy yang masih ngos-ngosan. Lucy hanya membalas anggukan pelan dan yakin

Natsu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya dan mencium bibir pink bengkak itu. Ia mengecup bibirnya dan memasukan bagian bawahnya ke milik Lucy yang sudah orgasme tadi secara lembut dan pelan

"u-uhhh.. sa-sakit" deru Lucy merasakan benda asing berusaha memasuki dirinya. Natsu menghentikan gerakannya dan berpikir sejenak

"aku akan mengalihkan rasa sakit itu" ucapnya meyakinkan. Ia mendekati leher mulus itu yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bercak merah hasil kenakalannya

Ia menggigit lagi leher Lucy, ternyata ia bermaksud mengalihkan rasa sakit itu ke leher wanita itu. Setalah Lucy tenang, Natsu kembali menggerakan bagian bawahnya dan sedikit memaju mundurkan agar bisa memasuki Lucy dengan tenang dan berhasil juga tidak menyakiti dirinya

"ugh" Natsu merasakan nikmat di bagian bawahnya yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menguasai Lucy sepenuhnya, bagian bawahnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk sempurna. Ia melepaskan gigitannya pelan dan memandang Lucy lagi "kau siap?"

"i-iya"

Dengan lembut ia kembali memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di lubang itu "ah.. ah.. hah.. ahh.." erang Lucy yang juga menikmati permainan itu yang juga sudah pasti menghancurkan kesuciannya. Suara itu membuat Natsu semakin bersemangat untuk meninggikan tempo kecepatannya

Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meremas kedua dada itu dan menciumi Lucy dengan sadisnya. Lucy semakin mengeliat tak karuan dengan perbuatan yang diterimanya

Vampir yang meniduri manusia. Ya. itu juga dilakukan oleh ayah dan ibu Lucy dulu setelah menikah

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"bukankah kita harus menghubungi Natsu sekarang? dimana dia?" tawar Erza berbicara pada Jellal.

"tidak perlu, biarkan Loke dan Kakek menjalani penyembuhan dulu. Lagipula ia tidak akan bisa diganggu sekarang" sahut Laxus memotong dan tersenyum jahil

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"dia sedang asik sekarang"

Erza dan Jellal hanya menatap Laxus bingung. "baik, jadi selama penyembuhan master apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jellal

"Kita akan menyusun strategi tanpa Natsu sekarang. Jika sudah selesai, strategi ini akan kita beritahu padanya nanti" sahut Laxus dengan nada meyakinkan

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"apa maksudmu Gajeel?"

"gihi aku tidak menganggapmu hanya sebatas teman, aku.."

***chu** dengan cekatan Levy langsung mencium Gajeel "aku jugaa.. aku menyukai Gajeel sejak dulu"

.

.

"hng.. ah.. uhm.. ahh.. G-Gray.."

Ternyata di sisi lain selain Natsu dan Lucy, Gray juga sedang mencumbu Juvia. "ohh.. ah.. Gray-samaa.." erang Juvia lagi seraya Gray memainkan kedua dada Juvia dan menjilatinya sambil memasukan bagian intimnya ke milik wanita berambut biru itu

Pada awalnya Juvia menolak dan lari menjauhi lelaki hitam spike itu. Namun ia gagal ketika Gray sudah menahannya di tembok, alhasil ia menyerah dan akhirnya luluh dalam dekapan pemuda itu

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Kasur besar itu terlihat tergoyang ketika si pemuda vampir semakin menaikan lagi tempo kecepatannya. Si wanita manusia hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dengan kenikmatan duniawi yang diterimanya

"Nat-su.. a-aku ah.. ahh.. akan.."

Natsu yang merasa Lucy akan mencapai puncaknya semakin mempercepat lagi dan lagi. Sehingga terdengar decakan air di pangkal paha mereka berdua, itu terbukti bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah hampir sampai final

"kyaahhhhhh..." teriak Lucy seraya orgasmenya dan diikuti Natsu yang berada di dalam Lucy. "uhh.." erang Natsu merasakan sensasi hangat yang memenuhi bagian intimnya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

_2 hari kemudian pukul 6 sore_

"kalian menemukan sesuatu?" tanya seorang pemuda berslayer putih dari monitor

"hoyyy... adikku, bagaimana kesanmu yang kemarin itu hah? Menyenangkan kan? Hahahaha" sahut lelaki tinggi kekar dengan rambut spike kuningnya

"sialan kau" balas Natsu ketus

"heeh.. berapa kali kau menikmatinya?"

"6 jam, 3 kali di kamar dan berlanjut 3 kali di kamar mandi"

Laxus sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Natsu yang jujur dan blak-blakan 'hebat sekali dia.. padahal baru pertama kali' batin Laxus. "kau ini teracuni obatku atau memang rakus?" tanya Laxus

Natsu memandang Laxus kesal dari monitor "berkat kau aku menghancurkan kesucian seorang gadis"

"hahahaha.. maaf maaf tapi kau mencin—" ucapan Laxus terpotong saat Jellal mendorongnya dan mengambil alih komunikasi

"maaf kupotong pembicaraan kalian" kata Jellal datar

"bagaimana perkembangannya?" tanya Natsu pada Jellal yang sekarang ada di dalam layar

"buruk, kami harus mundur karna Master dan Loke kalah" jawab pemuda berambut biru dengan corak merah di bawah matanya

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Natsu lagi dengan wajah datar

"kami menemukan mereka, bahkan ketua mereka. Ia memiliki ciri rambut spike berwarna pirang"

"apa? jadi mereka sudah ketemu?"

"sebaiknya untuk beberapa hari ini kita jangan mendekati mereka dulu sampai Master benar-benar pulih dan kau tetaplah jaga wanita itu, jika mereka tau kau bersamanya. Mungkin mereka akan mengincar Lucy bukan hanya karna darahnya tapi karna kau" saran Jellal dengan wajah santai dan meyakinkan

Natsu tidak menjawabnya dan langsung mematikan monitor penghubung komunikasi mereka. Natsu hanya menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya

"Natsu..."

Natsu tersiak kaget dan bangun ketika tiba-tiba seorang memanggil namanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan yang hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka para vampir

"tadi aku mencarimu sampai berteriak seperti orang gila, ternyata kau disini"

"hahh.. jadi kenapa kau mencariku?"

"kita harus belanja untuk makan malam, bahannya sudah habis tadi pagi"

Natsu berdiri dan melewati Lucy "sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh keluar beberapa hari ini"

"apa kau membiarkan aku mati karna tidak makan?!"

Natsu membalikan badannya dan memandang Lucy seolah berkata 'cerewet'. "kau bisa makan roti atau selai kan?"

Lucy mengembungkan pipinya dan bersikap ngambek "baik, aku pergi saja sendiri! Wekkk" ejeknya dan sekarang melewati Natsu.

***tap **Natsu menangkap tangannya "dasar anak kecil, kau ini sudah bukan gadis lagi tau" sahut Natsu mengejek balik

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"jangan pura-pura lupa. Aku sudah menidurimu dan sekarang kau adalah kekasihku" balas Natsu lagi

"ke-kekasih? Aku tidak pernah bilang akan jadi kekasihmu! Dan.. jangan bahas itu!"

"hoo.. jadi kau berniat menjadi kekasih dan memberikan tubuhmu pada laki-laki lain? bukankah kau bilang hanya satu laki-laki saja?"

Lucy diam memerah seperti tomat. Ia kalah berkata-kata dengan Natsu soal perkataan yang ia sendiri lontarkan pada waktu itu "uhh.. aku akan pergi ke supermarket pokoknya"

"baik"

"hah?" gumam Lucy bingung dengan jawaban Natsu yang singkat

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Lucy dapat merasakan nafas steak dari hadapannya "tapi sebagai kekasihmu sekarang, kau tidak boleh 3 meter jauh dariku dan aku akan mengizinkanmu keluar" Natsu mengecup bibir tipis itu dan membuat Lucy bungkam

"mmph.. emaph mpphh!" gumam Lucy di tengah bibirnya yang terkunci oleh vampir itu, sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi Natsu tidak mengizinkannya

"aku ganti baju dulu, kau juga ikut ke kamarku" Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan membawanya ke kamar tanpa ada penolakan dari Lucy meski wajahnya terlihat kesal ala anak sd

.

Natsu menyalakan mobil merahnya sambil menggunakan kacamata hitam dan membiarkan rambutnya tidak tersisir dan poninya kebawah tetapi ia terlihat sangat keren dengan penampilan itu

Sementara Lucy mengenakan dress lengan buntung berwarna pink dan sepanjang paha ditambah flat shoes warna putih. "kenapa aku harus memakai dress sih? Ini tidak nyaman tau" gerutunya kesal

"aku suka melihatmu begitu" sahut Natsu sambil fokus ke jalanan. "jangan bilang kau sedang berpikiran yang mesum" balas Lucy

"hei nona, kau sadar dengan perkataanmu barusan? Apa kau mau kutiduri lagi di dalam mobil ini?" ejek Natsu sambil tersenyum jahil meski pandangannya masih ke depan. Lucy tidak menjawabnya dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya 'dia memperlakukanku seperti anak sd saja ukhh'

.

Sesampai di supermarket, Natsu dan Lucy turun dari mobil. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah muda spike itu. Mereka seolah bertanya "siapa dia? Keren sekali.. ehh tapi dia bersama wanita.. uhh.."

Lucy agak risih dengan pandangan di sekelilingnya. Natsu yang melihat Lucy menunduk sambil berjalan tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan menarik Lucy mendekat dengannya sambil berjalan

"kalau kau menunduk, kau bisa jatuh dan tambah malu diliatin banyak orang begini" ucapnya dengan wajah datar

Orang-orang sekitar semakin iri melihat pemuda keren itu merangkul wanita pirang sampai kedalam supermarket

Lucy langsung menuju ke bagian sayuran dan susu dengan girangnya. Natsu melirik Lucy bingung ketika Lucy girang hanya karna melihat supermarket "kenapa kau senang sekali?" tanyanya.

"ini tempat kenanganku bersama seseorang"

"pacarmu? Kuno sekali di supermarket" sahut Natsu santai tetapi berkesan cemburu

"bukan.. aku tidak pernah pacaran tau! dulu aku dan kakak selalu ke supermarket ini bersama menggunakan sepeda kakak, jadi kalau datang kesini rasanya seperti bernostalgia dan.. dia juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku" sahut Lucy tersenyum bahagia

"ohh.."

Natsu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dan ia malah beralih meninggalkan Lucy yang sedang mengambil sayuran 'Natsu kemana?' batin Lucy bertanya ketika ia sadar Natsu tidak bersamanya

'mengenai kakak, aku penasaran sebenarnya dimana dia sekarang? apa dia makan yang cukup? Aku merindukannya' batin Lucy lagi entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat kejadian kakaknya yang menghilang begitu saja

"Lucy.. aku ambil ini beberapa"

Lucy membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "be-beberapa?"

"kau mengambil daging sebanyak ini dan kau bilang beberapa? Apa kau ini hanya menyukai daging Natsu? kau ini sama saja seperti kakakku"

"iya, aku hanya makan daging steak selama ini" jawab Natsu jujur. Lucy menghela nafasnya dan mulai mencari bahan lainnya sambil di ekori Natsu

Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa ternyata mereka sedang diintai orang lain "aku menemukan kelemahannya" ucap orang yang membuntuti mereka berdua

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"pencarian bagus, jadi apa kelemahannya?" kata seorang yang sedang duduk di bangku tengah di dalam ruangan yang hanya memiliki beberapa lampu yang redup

"dia bersama seorang wanita" ucap orang berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya

"sempurna.. akhirnya ia tertarik dengan seorang perempuan, dengan ini aku bisa membalas dendamku pada orang itu" ucapnya dengan seringai jahat

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"oii.. Natsu!" teriak Gray yang memasuki rumah bersama Gajeel. "sepi sekali, bukannya dia bertugas menjaga Lucy dan rumah ini?" ucap Gray lagi

"sepertinya dia sedang keluar bersama si pirang itu, dasar anak nakal" ucap Laxus tiba-tiba dan menyusul masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama Jellal, Erza dan Loke

"mana master?" tanya Gajeel. "ceritanya panjang, intinya dia belum pulih dari serangan musuh" jawab Jellal

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"sudah selesai? Ayo pulang"

"iya iya"

***drrttt.. **"ahh sebentar ada yang menelponku" "halo Levy-chan ada apa?" tanya Lucy pada si penelpon itu

"ahh baiklah kebetulan sekali aku disini, baik aku kesana sekarang" Lucy menutup telfonnya dan menengok ke arah Natsu "ada apa? kenapa kau melihatku?" tanya Natsu datar

"Natsu kau tunggu aku di kafe sana yaa, kumohonn... aku ingin bertemu Levy-chan sebentarr saja, aku rindu sekali padanya.. tidak jauh kok yayaya"

Natsu menghela nafasnya dan hanya menuruti permintaan Lucy. Lucy langsung berlari dengan girang dan meninggalkan Natsu di belakang

Natsu sudah menunggu di kafe sekitar 2 jam sejak Lucy berpamitan padanya. Semua gadis menoleh padanya sambil senyum-senyum bahkan ada mencoba mendekati Natsu dan berbicara padanya tetapi Natsu hanya menghiraukan mereka 'wanita itu! kemana dia? Aku bosan menunggu' batin Natsu kesal sambil berdiri meninggalkan wanita cantik yang masih sibuk bicara padanya

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Lucy dengan mengikuti baunya. Ya. Natsu memang memiliki indra penciuman yang sangat tajam. Ia berjalan ke sebuah gang dengan masih mengikuti bau Lucy "kenapa dia berjalan lewat sini?" Natsu mulai merasakan hal janggal

"sial! Aku kehilangan Lucy..!"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

***bruk..** "ohoo.. jadi kau kekasihnya?" ternyata Lucy dibawa ke sebuah bangunan tempat master di serang. Ia ditipu dengan menggunakan suara Levy dan mengajaknya bertemu

"siapa kau?! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Lucy berusaha melepaskan tali di tangan dan kakinya dan matanya yang tertutupi kain hitam. Pemuda itu hanya menyringai seperti sebelumnya, ia berjalan mendekati Lucy dan mendekati lehernya

"apa ini? jadi vampir itu sudah menggigitmu heh?" ucapnya mengelus leher Lucy yang memiliki bekas gigitan Natsu yang masih membekas

"KYAAAA..." teriak Lucy saat pemuda pirang itu langsung menggigitnya dengan kasar dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat "guahh.. sempurna! Darahmu berkualitas sangat baik" ucapnya lagi dan kembali menggigit Lucy.

Karna darahnya banyak yang hilang, Lucy melemas dan pingsan. Pemuda itu menggendong Lucy dan membawanya kedalam

"sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai. Cantik."

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Natsu buru-buru dan ngebut untuk sampai ke rumah. Karna jalanan macet, ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memilih untuk berlari dengan kekuatannya tanpa peduli ada orang yang melihat

"kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Mana Lucy?" tanya Loke bingung melihat Natsu dengan wajah panik saat pulang ke rumah. Ini pertama kalinya.

"TUNJUKAN PADAKU DIMANA ORGANISASI SIALAN ITU?" Natsu dengan emosi memegang kedua pundak Loke dengan erat

"oy oy.. berisik sekali, ada apa sih?" sahut Gray yang turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. "KATAKAN PADAKU!" Natsu semakin emosi dan menguncang-guncangkan Loke

"apa yang terjadi Natsu?" tanya Erza yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu ruang komputer bersama Jellal, Laxus dan Gajeel

"Lucy menghilang, dan aku yakin mereka sengaja memancingku keluar"

Erza, Loke, Gray, Jellal beserta Laxus dan Gajeel sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Natsu. "kita kesana sekarang"

Mereka bergegas kesana tanpa memakai kendaraan dan hanya berlari dan melompati pohon layaknya seekor monyet. Dan Erza harus digendong oleh Jellal karna dia adalah manusia biasa

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Di sisi lain, vampir dengan rambut pirangnya masih menikmati darah segar yang sedari tadi ia terus hisap dan hisap. Lucy terlihat semakin memucat karna darahnya semakin mengurang akibat ulah vampir itu.

Para vampir lainnya juga sangat tertarik pada bau darah Lucy yang sangat menggoda. Tetapi mereka tidak berani melawan ketua mereka atau mendekatinya

'siapa wanita ini? kenapa darahnya sangat manis dan mirip sepertiku?' batin pemuda itu

"wah wah.. lihat siapa yang sedang bersenang-senang sendiri" seketika orang berbaju aneh masuk.

"master Phantom, maaf aku tidak sadar kau disini"

"tidak apa tidak apa.. jangan hiraukan aku, silahkan lanjutkan saja" sahut Phantom tersenyum

.

"LUCYY!" teriak seseorang mendobrak pintu depan dengan tatapan penuh emosi dan balas dendam

"baiklah anak-anak,, pesta di-mu-lai" kata Phantom tersenyum jahat. "hehehe.. cantik, kekasihmu sudah menjemput tuh" ucap pemuda pirang sambil mengusap pipi Lucy

Sebagian vampir kuat keluar menuju pintu untuk menghadang Natsu dan teman-temannya. Tetapi tentu mereka kalah kuat dengan Natsu yang adalah ketua dari keenam pemuda itu

Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray dan Loke juga membantai mereka habis-habisan. Natsu menundukan mereka dengan cepat dan membunuh mereka dengan ganasnya

"'UAAKKKHHH.." teriak salah satu vampir yang kepalanya diputus oleh Natsu

Mereka bertujuh sampai ke ruang tengah. Ruang yang mereka cari dan tempat Makarov di siksa. Mata Natsu mencari-cari dimana Lucy berada

'dimana dia?'

Seketika ia memberhentikan tatapannya dan sangat kaget pada seorang pria berambut pirang tadi yang sedang duduk menyeringai. Dan. Ia sangat mengenal wajah pria itu

"ka-kau.." ucap Natsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

Laxus mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya seakan tau sesuatu

"kalian dua anak kecil selalu buat masalah saja, oy Sting.. kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau bergabung dengan phantom?" tanya Laxus pada pria pirang bernama Sting. Ternyata Laxus mengenal pemuda itu dari awal

"tanya pada adik angkatmu itu" sahut Sting

Erza, Loke dan lainnya termasuk vampir yang berada disisi Sting yang diketahui bernama Rogue terlihat bingung dengan apa yang mereka dengar

"Sting.. apa maksudmu? kenapa kau bergabung dengan phantom?" tanya Natsu yang masih syok ketika melihat bahwa orang yang sangat dikenalnya malah membantu Phantom

Sting menatap Natsu penuh datar dan lebih dingin dari tatapan Natsu. "jangan bilang kau lupa dengan apa yang terjadi dulu"

"apa yang kulakukan?"

Sting berjalan mendekati Natsu "apa kau bilang? Kau laki-laki brengsek tidak tau diri! Kau.. membunuhYukino! Apa kau lupa itu?"

"apa?" gumam Loke dan lainnya kaget kecuali Laxus, Erza dan Jellal

"apa maksudmu membunuh?" tanya Natsu lagi datar. "JANGAN PURA-PURA!" ***BATSS.. **Sting memukul Natsu sampai ia terpental, tetapi Natsu sebenarnya tidak terkena pukulan itu dan hanya menghindar

"hahahahaha.. kau kuat seperti biasanya"

"Sting, apa maksudmu Natsu membunuh Yukino? Bukankah Yukino mati karna keracunan?" tanya Laxus menyela

Sting tidak berkata apapun dan kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit

**_flashback Sting &amp; Sting POV_**

aku dan Natsu adalah sahabat saat SMP dan kami sangat dekat satu sama lain. Sejak adikku menghilang dan mungkin ia sudah meninggal, hatiku terpuruk dan aku hampir jatuh kedalam kegelapan. Aku sendirian dan tidak memiliki siapapun.

Tetapi ada seorang kakek bertubuh pendek yang berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan membawaku ke rumahnya. Disanalah aku bertemu Natsu dan Laxus. Aku menyangi mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri begitu juga sikap mereka padaku

Saat aku berumur 15 tahun, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang mengembalikan semangatku. Ia polos dan baik seperti adikku meski ia tidak secerewet dan segirang dia. Ia membuatku bersemangat untuk kembali hidup meski tidak memiliki siapapun

Tetapi.

"Yukino dimana kau?" aku mencari gadis yang diam-diam kucintai itu kemana-mana dan hasilnya nihil. Karna ketika aku pergi kerumahnya, ia tidak berada disana dan aku mencium bau aneh disekitar rumah itu. Beberapa jam kemudian aku mencium bau darah Yukino yang mengarah ke sebuah gang sepi

Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku melihat Natsu sedang menghisap leher Yukino sampai kulitnya pucat dan tak sadarkan diri

'Natsu!' bisiku kesal dalam hati dan menahan diri untuk tetap bersembunyi. Kulihat Natsu membawa Yukino ketempat lain dengan darah yang masih keluar dari leher Yukino. Kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Aku masih bersembunyi sambil membuntutinya. Ternyata ia membawa Yukino kerumah kakek dan merebahkan Yukino di sebuah sofa dan sedang berbicara pada Laxus dan Kakek

"Yukino meninggal karna racun dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bertahan" ucapan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalaku panas dan mataku sudah memerah ingin langsung menyerang ketika ia mengatakan hal bohong pada Kakek dan Laxus

***tap **seseorang menghentikanku dengan memegang pundakku dari belakang lalu menjauhkanku dari rumah Kakek Makarov

"tenanglah, belum saatnya kau balas dendam" kata orang berbaju aneh itu padaku

"SIAPA KAU? JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR! MINGGIR!" bentakku dan ingin langsung menghajar Natsu bahkan membunuhnya

"aku Phantom dan.. aku akan membantu penderitaanmu"

Saat itulah aku bergabung dengannya. Dan. Ia menunjukku untuk mengetuai organisasi Phantom.

Demi membalaskan dendamku pada Natsu..

**_end of flashback &amp; Sting POV_**

Sting membalikan badan dan kembali ke posisinya semula. Tetapi sekarang ia berdiri di samping peti mati besar berwarna hitam yang berdiri dan ditutupi kain hitam besar

"bersiaplah Natsu, kau akan merasakan penderitaanku" ucapnya tersenyum puas dan membuka kain hitam itu

Semua mata tertuju pada isi kain itu. Terlihat Lucy yang sedang menutup matanya dan terikat oleh tali. bahkan. Seluruh kulitnya berubah pucat dan sangat putih hampir seperti mayat

"Lucy!" Erza terkejut melihat perubahan warna kulit Lucy

Natsu yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Lucy dengan emosi dan berniat menghancurkan semuanya

Namun Natsu terpental ketika sang pemimpin organisasi –sang Phantom- mengeluarkan kekuatan gaibnya dan dengan mudahnya menghempaskan Natsu sampai terjatuh. Darah segar sedikit keluar dari mulutnya

Sting tertawa puas ketika melihat Natsu jatuh dan melepas ikatan Lucy lalu membawanya ke sebuah sofa merah panjang kemudian memangkunya. "kita lihat betapa sakitnya kau.. ohh tunggu mungkin ini akan lebih menyenangkan jika kumaini dia terlebih dahulu"

Sting mencium bibir Lucy dan mulai meraba tubuhnya. "BRENGSEK! HENTIKAN ITU!" sekali lagi Natsu berlari dengan cepatnya namun Phantom menyerangnya lagi

"UGHH.."

"Natsu!" Erza membantu Natsu bangun. "Sting! Kenapa kau melakukan ini? jika aku memiliki salah kenapa kau menyiksa gadis itu?!" ketiga kalinya Natsu mencoba mendekati Sting yang masih menggerayapi tubuh molek Lucy namun hasilnya sama. ia terpental lagi dan lagi.

Lucy sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah samping dengan pandangan samar. Ia melihat Natsu tidak berdaya dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak "Na-na-tsu" ucapnya sangat lemas

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu saat mendengar Lucy menyebutkan namanya meski pelan.

"Sting, bunuh aku! Tapi lepaskan dia"

Sting tidak mengindahkan perkataan Natsu dan masih menikmati perbuatannya. "hanya sekali gigitan lagi, dan Wanita ini... mati!"

Sting mendekati leher Lucy dan bertujuan mengakhiri hidup sang wanita pirang itu selamanya.

"hentikaannn.." teriak Loke

Natsu kembali berlari dengan cepat meski kepalanya sudah dilumuri darah segar

"Sting!"

Sting berhenti dan semua pandangan kini tertuju pada arah selatan. "master? Kau sudah sembuh?" ucap Gray dengan pandangan bersyukur

Makarov berjalan mendekati Sting "aku tidak terkejut kau ingin balas dendam, tapi jika kau membunuh wanita itu. kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu"

Sang pemimpin Phantom bersiap menggunakan kekuatan gaibnya lagi untuk menjatuhkan Makarov yang kedua kalinya.

***cashh... **tidak seperti sebelumnya, Makarov yang tadinya lemah menghadapi Phantom sekarang malah dengan mudahnya ia menepis serangan itu. Makarov memberikan aba-aba pada Laxus, Loke, Gray, Jellal dan Gajeel untuk maju menyerang si pemimpin yang telah membuat semuanya hancur

Mereka berlima menyerang secara bersamaan dengan hebatnya meski ada gangguan lain dari vampir pengikut Phantom

Makarov semakin mendekat pada Sting yang terlihat terkejut melihat orang yang telah menolongnya dulu berada dihadapannya sekarang. "kakek, ini bukan urusanmu! Biarkan aku balas dendam" bentak Sting pada sang master bertubuh pendek

"Sting.."

"APA?"

"Natsu tidak membunuh Yukino, ia justru mencoba menyelamatkan Yukino yang diracuni karna perbuatan dari temannya sendiri. Temannya cemburu pada dirinya yang bisa dekat denganmu"

"jangan bohong padaku!"

"Natsu menemukannya pingsan di jalanan sepi dan melihat reaksi kulitnya yang semakin memucat, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan racun itu dengan menghisapnya. Tetapi itu semua sia-sia ketika racunnya dengan sempurna menyebar dan membuatnya. Meniggal dunia." tambahnya

Sting membeku ditempat. Temannya sekaligus partnernya Rogue juga ikut terkejut mendengarnya meski wajahnya datar

Makarov mendekati Lucy dan mengusap dahinya yang semakin memutih "dan.. kau akan benar-benar kehilangan adikmu jika kau membunuh wanita ini"

.

Hening.. sekali lagi semua mata tertuju pada ucapan master yang sulit dipahami. Ucapan yang membuat mereka sepenuhnya membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Terlebih Natsu dan Sting yang membeku dan mematung tidak percaya

"apa maksud kakek?" tanya Sting. "dia Lucy.. adikmu yang kau bilang menghilang dulu. Lucy Heartifila"

"APAAAAAA?!" teriak Gray, Loke dan Gajeel dengan wajah terkejut bersamaan dan berkesan seperti 3 idiot

"a-adikku? I-ini Lucy?" ucap Sting memegang kedua pipi Lucy dan menatapnya dalam untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang kebenaran bahwa adiknya masih hidup dan berada dipangkuannya

'dia berambut pirang sama sepertiku' batin Natsu mengingat perkataan Lucy sewaktu di supermarket

"jangan dibodohi dia Sting. Dia hanya mencoba menipumu, kau ingat kan adikmu sudah lama menghilang dan meninggal" selak Phantom mencoba mencuci otak Sting

"bagaimana kau tau adikku meninggal? Aku tidak pernah memberitahumu"

Master Makarov angkat bicara "itu mudah.. sebab, orang itulah yang memisahkan kalian berdua ketika kalian kecil dan... melemparkan adikmu ke jalanan bahkan hampir mati"

Sting merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kemarahan yang tidak terbatas. "Rogue tolong pegang adikku" Rogue hanya mengangguk dan memegang Lucy.

Sting berjalan mendekati Phantom yang masih bertarung melawan anak-anak Makarov. Ia menengok sebentar ke arah Natsu seolah berkata 'berdiri &amp; tolong bantu aku'

Natsu peka dan mengerti maksud dari tatapan Sting dan mencoba berdiri. Mereka berjalan bersebelahan dan mendekati Phantom dengan tangan yang mengepal dan bersiap menghancurkan wajah dan tubuh orang yang sudah menghancurkan mereka, mengadu domba bahkan menyakiti Lucy

Dengan kerjasama dan langkah yang sempurna mereka menghantam sang pemimpin itu bersamaan

"UAKKHHHH!" Phantom mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah kehitaman dan terpental jauh sampai tubuhnya remuk dan hancur

"me-mereka berdua ku-kuat" kata Loke terbata-bata melihat kehebatan kedua sahabat yang sudah lama terpisah itu. "mereka memang bukan anak kecil biasa dari dulu" sahut Laxus menyeringai

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Mereka semua menundukan kepala dan sedih dengan pandangan yang mereka lihat di tengah-tengah mereka. Lucy. Ia tidak sadarkan diri sepenuhnya dan sudah mendekati kematian. Kulitnya sedingin es dan seputih mayat

Sting dengan sangat menyesalnya mencoba memotong kepalanya sendiri tetapi dihentikan oleh master. Natsu yang seraya tadi yang terlihat paling sedih, ia menatap Lucy penuh kecewa karna dirinya tidak bisa menjaga orang yang disayanginya

"master apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Gajeel

Makarov hanya menunduk pasrah dan berduka "ini terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya"

Sting berlari ke arah ruang ramuan Phantom dan mengobrak abrik asal semua ramuan disana sampai banyak botol terjatuh. Ia kembali ke tempat Lucy terkapar dan menyodorkan ramuan itu pada master "master apa ini bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"hmm? o-obat itu?" Makarov terlihat terkejut

"ada apa master?" tanya Erza penasaran. "itu ramuan untuk mengembalikan kekuatan baru. Tetapi efeknya sangat buruk" jawab master

"Sting apa maksudmu memberi ramuan itu?" tanya Laxus penasaran

Makarov mengambil alih pembicaraan "ramuan itu memiliki peluang untuk mengembalikan nyawa Lucy, tapi ramuan itu akan menghilangkan ingatannya jika gagal.. Sting Natsu apa kalian siap?"

"jika adikku kembali hidup" ucap Sting. "jika ia bisa kembali tersenyum" ucap Natsu.

"aku siap" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan dan membuat Laxus mendengus menahan tawa

"satu hal lagi.." kini Makarov kembali menundukan kepalanya. "ini bukan ramuan yang bisa membuka matanya selama sehari atau sebulan. Ramuan ini memiliki efek yang sangat lama untuk memulihkan peminumnya. Tetapi. Jika 2 tahun matanya tidak terbuka juga, maka Lucy meninggal"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Sudah setahun 11 bulan Lucy belum juga membuka matanya. Kakaknya sedari tadi bolak balik di depan kamar Lucy dan Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menyender ke tembok dekat pintu kamar, sedang menunggu Lucy yang sedang telanjang dan dimandikan oleh Erza, Levy dan Juvia dengan cara di lap di atas kasur putihnya.

Selama satu tahun lebih mereka terus melakukan itu rutin. Levy dan Juvia akhirnya juga mengetahui rahasia mereka ketika master terpaksa jujur dan memberitahukan kejadian sebenarnya. Awalnya mereka hanya tertawa, tetapi tertawaan mereka berhenti ketika Gray dan Gajeel menunjukan taring mereka dan membuat mereka pingsan

Lucy sudah siap dipakaikan baju. Ia memakai dress dan rambut pirangnya terlihat memanjang bahkan wajahnya berubah sedikit dewasa dan tambah cantik namun sedikit lebih kurus. Sekarang umurnya sudah beranjak 20 tahun

"hei.. bisa tidak jangan mondar mandir begitu?"

"diam kau pink! Aku ingin menemui adikku tau!"

"sialan, yellow idiot"

"a-apa!"

Kedua pemuda yang berada di depan pintu malah asik melemparkan cemooh satu sama lain

"kami sudah selesai memandikannya, kalian boleh masuk" ucap Erza yang keluar dari pintu kamar

.

Natsu, Sting, Levy dan Juvia berada di dalam kamar Lucy bersama. Natsu duduk di sebelah kanan kasur Lucy sedangkan Sting duduk tepat di sebelah Lucy tertidur sambil mengusap dahinya

"hei Natsu" panggil Sting

"hn?"

"berapa jauh hubunganmu dengan adikku?" tanyanya lagi

"bukan urusanmu" sahut Natsu santai

"AKU KAKAKNYA!" bentak Sting kesal dengan garis siku di dahinya

"oh ya aku lupa, hn.. soal itu, aku pernah tidur dengannya" jawab Natsu jujur tanpa malu disekelilingnya ada Juvia dan Levy. Sontak perkataannya membuat 3 orang yang di dalam tersipu memerah

"a-apa ka-u bilang? Kau ti-tidur dengan a-adikku?"

"hn"

'ja-jadi bukan cuma Juvia yang sudah tidur? Lu-lucy juga?' batin Juvia mengingat kejadian Gray yang mengajaknya dulu

Sting lari-larian mengejar Natsu seperti yang dilakukan Lucy dulu. Natsu hanya menghindar dengan mudah saat Sting ingin memukulnya

"hanya kalian berdua yang bisa mengubah Natsu jadi sosok lain. lihat itu Laxus, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya bercanda sejak Sting menghilang dulu atau sejak Lucy datang" ucap seseorang yang mengintip dari pintu dan itu adalah Master Makarov

"hm.. juga sikapnya yang sok dingin itu" lanjut Laxus yang ikut-ikutan mengintip

.

Levy POV

Tinggal 10 hari lagi maka genaplah 2 tahun, tetapi Lu-chan belum juga membuka matanya. Aku, Juvia, Natsu dan lainnya semakin khawatir jika Lu-chan tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi

Aku menangis dan berdoa sepanjang hari untuk kesembuhan Lu-chan, apakah kamisama belum menjawab doaku? Kamisama tolong sembuhkan Lu-chan

Juvia POV

Setiap hari Juvia selalu memandang Levy dan Natsu serta lainnya dengan perasaan sedih. Seiring belum terbukanya mata Lucy, sifat mereka lama kelamaan juga berubah menjadi lebih murung. Gray-sama selalu menguatkan Juvia disaat Juvia menangis dan merindukan Lucy kami. Kuharap Lucy masih mengingat kami semua tanpa harus kehilangan ingatannya.

Lucy, kumohon buka matamu

Sting POV

Menutup matanya adalah salahku. Aku yang mencoba membunuh adikku sendiri. Jika ia melupakan ingatan indah kami semasa kecil bahkan seluruh ingatannya, maka aku akan pergi jauh darinya. Tetapi jika ia belum juga membuka matanya,

Maka aku juga akan menutup mataku selamanya dan menemani adikku.

**Back to Normal POV**

Tersisa 1 hari lagi. Peluang Lucy hidup hanya tinggal satu hari. Dan. Jika Lucy belum membuka matanya besok

Ia mati..

"kek, apa obat itu benar-benar berfungsi?" tanya Natsu. Makarov hanya menundukan kepala dan pasrah pada hasil besok

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Ini sudah besok. Hari terakhir efek dari obat itu, semua orang berkumpul di kamar Lucy bahkan Rogue pun ikut datang menjenguknya tetapi Natsu satu-satunya yang tidak berada disana

Semua pandangan terlihat semakin sedih dan khawatir "sial! Kenapa obatnya tidak juga bekerja?" ucap Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "dimana ketua? ini hari terakhir kan" tanya Gajeel mencari-cari keberadaan Natsu

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Juvia dan Levy semakin menangis tak terkendali. Master juga terlihat sangat pasrah dan Sting masih memeluk adiknya erat-erat

"jika adikku meninggal, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian lagi. Jadi.. tolong bunuh aku kakek"

"enak saja" ucap seseorang yang masuk dari pintu dengan mengenakan kaos hitam berslayer putih dan celana jeans hitam. Semua orang menengok kaget

"Natsu?" ucap mereka semua serempak

"tidak aku izinkan kau berduaan dengan dia meski dia adikmu" kata Natsu sambil berjalan masuk. "kemana saja kau? Ini sudah gelap tau!" bentak Loke

Natsu mengeluarkan botol kaca kecil yang berisi cairan merah kehitaman "aku bukan tipe orang cengeng yang hanya bisa menunggu efek ramuan bodoh itu"

"apa yang kau pegang itu?" tanya Makarov menunjuk ke botol kecil itu

"aku membaca banyak buku sampai selarut ini untuk meracik obat sendiri. Dan. Ini semua adalah beberapa ramuan herbal, darah hewan dan darah manusia yang kubeli dari rumah sakit lalu kucampurkan jadi satu"

"darah manusia?" tanya Levy. "darah hewan?" tanya Juvia. "eww.. yack!" kata mereka berdua serempak sambil memegang lehernya

"apa obat itu akan berhasil?" tanya Makarov lagi

"aku juga tidak tau pasti. Karna ia sudah tidur selama 2 tahun ini, mungkin kemungkinannya hanya 10%" sahut Natsu

Semua wajah makin terlihat panik dan sedih "kita hanya bisa lihat hasilnya nanti" lanjut Laxus menambahkan

"kalau begitu cepat berikan itu padanya sekarang!" bentak Loke yang sudah menangis sesegukan dari tadi

Natsu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar "kalian semua keluar" ucapnya santai dan membuat beberapa orang jengkel

"KURANG AJAR KAU!" teriak Gray, Gajeel dan Loke

"demi Lucy, kita percayakan saja padanya" Sting berjalan ke arah pintu keluar tanpa keberatan dan yang lainnya juga mengikuti. Mau tidak mau mereka bertiga juga ikut keluar

.

.

Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya ada Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat. Sekarang ia mendekati Lucy dan melihatnya sebentar

"bodoh, kenapa kau masih tidur selama ini.. kau tidak takut gendut ya?" meski Lucy tertidur Natsu masih saja mengejeknya

Ia memegang dahinya dan mengelusnya lembut "kau ini sudah tambah dewasa dan semakin cantik, orang-orang diluar sudah menunggumu bangun selama 2 tahun dan kakakmu ada disini. Jadi.. berusahalah bangun"

Natsu meminum cairan itu dan bertujuan menyalurkan dari mulutnya ke mulut Lucy seperti dulu. Ia mengangkat kepala Lucy dan menempelkan mulutnya, terlihat beberapa tetes mengalir keluar dari samping bibir Lucy. Ia menciumnya sayang

Setelah semua cairan itu masuk. Natsu menyeka mulutnya dan sisa darah dari mulut Lucy dengan jarinya

"akan kurubah kemungkinan 10% menjadi 100%. Dan. Jika kau berhasil bangun"

Menikahlah denganku..

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

Berjam-jam sudah mereka menunggu di ruang tamu yang besar itu. Tidak satupun dari mereka ada yang tidur. Juvia dirangkul oleh Gray, Levy dengan Gajeel, Laxus dengan kekasihnya Mira

Dan Jellal hanya duduk bersampingan biasa dengan Erza. Meski dalam hatinya ia juga ingin Erza memeluknya seperti wanita lainnya yang ada di dalam ruangan

"apa masih lama?" tanya Levy

"sabar, Natsu selalu memiliki ide dan strategi yang bagus" jawab Makarov

"ini bukan misi" sahut Gray menyipitkan matanya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"hm.."

.

"Ohayou putri tidur"

"ng..?"

.

.

.

.

"Lucy sudah bangun" ucap Master di ruang tamu dengan nada yakin

"hei kakek bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Laxus santai dengan tangan yang menadangi kepalanya. "menebak saja" sahut si master santai sambil mengacungkan satu jarinya

*BRAKK.. (semua orang terjatuh) "jangan aneh-aneh master!" bentak Gray dan Loke

Sting masih terlihat diam tanpa mau bicara sedikitpun. Laxus mendekatinya dan merangkulnya "hei.. kenapa masih diam? Bersantailah sedikit, bukannya kau tadi bilang percayakan saja pada anak kecil itu hah?"

"aku percaya, hanya saja.."

"hanya apa?" tanya Laxus penasaran

Sting membuang muka "hn, tidak apa". Laxus mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan heran "dasar anak kecil"

"apa obat Natsu itu berhasil ya?" ucap Loke. "baru kali ini Natsu membuat obat" sahut Erza. "ya kau benar, aku saja kaget tiba-tiba ia muncul bawa obat yang terbuat dari darah dan herbal" sahut Gray juga

"kalian meremehkanku"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada tangga. Seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita menuruni tangga dengan sang wanita yang sedikit ditopang oleh si pemuda. Wanita itu kelihatan masih sedikit lemas

"Lu-Lu-chan?" ucap Levy

"Lucy?" ucap Juvia yang tak kalah kaget

Mereka berlari mendekati Lucy yang sudah berada di bawah dan memeluknya erat. Mereka semua terlihat sangat bahagia ketika melihat Lucy ternyata sudah bangun bahkan bisa berjalan.

"Natsu, apa dia masih mengingat kami? Atau sifatnya agak lain?" tanya master sedikit khawatir

"tanya saja pada dia"

Master mendekati Lucy "master?" Lucy langsung menunduk dan memeluk sang masternya

"woahh.. kau mengingatku" sahut Makarov mengeluarkan air mata seember sambil mengusap kepala Lucy

"apa kau mengingat kami juga?" tanya Jellal penasaran. "tentu aku ingat, memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Natsu menjitak dahinya "aduhh.. kau ini kenapa sih?" erang Lucy kesakitan mengusap jidatnya. "banyak tanya, kami menunggumu bangun selama 2 tahun"

"du-dua tahun? Apa maksudmu?"

"akan aku ceritakan semuanya nanti Lu-chan" Levy memotong pembicaraan mereka sambil tersenyum. Lucy masih sangat heran dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia menghargai tawaran Levy dan bersabar

Sting masih diam namun memandang adiknya lekat. "bodoh, kenapa kau memandangnya begitu? Dia wanitaku, jangan macam-macam" ejek Natsu memukul kepala Sting, namun sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Sting tidak tegang atau diam saja

"Lucy" Sting mendekati Lucy sambil memegang kepalanya

Lucy bingung dan masih memandangi orang yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya dan memegang kepalanya "kau siapa?"

Sting menundukan kepalanya agak terlihat sedih "aku bukan siapa-sia—"

"dia kakakmu, Sting" Natsu memotong ucapan Sting yang sudah pasti tidak mau mengakui kalau ia kakaknya

*Sejak Lucy ditangkap oleh Sting, Lucy memang tidak melihat wajahnya sedikitpun karna matanya tertutup kain dan pingsan

"S-Sting?"

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"aduuhhh sakit! Kenapa kau senang sekali sih menjitakku akhir-akhir ini?" ucap Lucy kesal

Sudah sebulan sejak Lucy bangun. Ia sudah mengetahui semua detail ceritanya dari Levy dan fakta bahwa ia kembali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Selepas itu ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia

"lama sekali kau di kamar mandi, menunggumu di kamar mandi seperti 5 tahun bagiku" balas Natsu agak kesal meski harus menutupinya dengan sifat diamnya jika di tempat umum

"uhh dasar tidak sabaran!"

Alasan sebenarnya Natsu kesal adalah ketika para gadis mendekatinya ketika Lucy terlalu lama di kamar mandi mall atau tempat lainnya. Minta nomer lah, minta foto bareng, mengajak jalan, bahkan ada tante-tante yang membayarnya untuk jadi teman malam. Tetapi semuanya ia tolak dengan dingin dan tidak peduli meski gadis cantik yang mengajaknya

Natsu masih diam sambil berjalan di depan Lucy. Lucy merasa sedikit tidak enak ketika Natsu menjadi sediam ini padanya. Ya. Natsu memang selalu bersikap begitu, tapi kali ini lain "maafkan aku" ucap Lucy sambil berjalan menunduk

"untuk apa?" tanya Natsu sambil berhenti. *Bruk.. "aduhh... bisa tidak sih kau tidak berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"tadi minta maaf sekarang kau marah lagi"

"iya iya aku yang salah" sahut Lucy mengusap hidungnya yang terbentur punggung tegap Natsu. "kau laparkan? Kita ke restaurant" ajak Natsu mengandeng tangan Lucy. Sepertinya dari awal Natsu memang tidak marah pada Lucy, hanya saja ia kesal dengan tante-tante yang memaksanya tadi

Mereka duduk berdua sambil berhadapan sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang. "Natsu apa tidak boros kalau kita makan disini? lihat ini. di menu harganya mahal sekali"

"kalau kau terus-terusan makan fast food. Kau akan gendut tau" ejek Natsu tersenyum jahil. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Lucy memakan makanan sehat &amp; mahal dan tidak sering makan makanan cepat saji dengan sering

"uhh itu urusanku, lain kali bawa aku ke tempat murah saja"

"kalau aku membawamu ke tempat murah aku bisa mencekik laki-laki yang main mata denganmu" ucap Natsu mengingat laki-laki yang memandangi Lucy ketika mereka berdua sedang makan di kentucky dan akhirnya ia memandangi balik laki-laki itu dengan wajah datarnya dan sontak membuat orang itu salah tingkah bahkan pergi dari mejanya karna tidak nyaman

Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan pasrah "iya baik, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan terlalu boros ya"

"hm.." sahutnya Natsu singkat

Pesanan mereka datang dengan piring dan mangkuk lebar cantik dan penutupnya yang terbuat dari perak dan sebuah kotak perak besar ditutupi kain. Sang pelayan permisi dengan sopan sambil diberikan sebuah uang tip oleh Natsu sebagai ucapan terimakasih

"Natsu kotak apa itu? makanan?" tanyanya heran melihat kotak yang tertutupi kain kecil

"buka saja" sahut Natsu

Lucy membuka kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah tangan patung yang mengarah ke atas dan memegang sebuah cincin emas putih berlian cantik dengan sebuah kalung yang terletak di bawahnya

...VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV...

"apa! kau seumur kakakku?"

"apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"tidak, Natsu tidak pernah memberitahuku. Itu artinya Natsu 3 tahun lebih tua dariku?"

"salahmu tidak pernah tanya padaku"

3 insan itu sedang saling berbicara satu sama lain dengan asiknya di ruang tamu rumah Makarov. Ya. itu adalah Lucy, Natsu dan Sting

Natsu tiduran di sofa sambil memegang buku seperti biasanya sedangkan Sting sedang bermain video game kesukaannya di tv besar ruang tamu

"Lucy aku ngantuk, ayo tidur" ucap Natsu memanggil Lucy dan menarik tangannya pelan

"oy oy oyy! Kau bohong kan? Aku tau kau mau berbuat macam-macam pada Lucyku! Temani aku sebentar kenapa sih? Yang lainnya kan sedang ada misi. Lucy temani kakak dulu" balas Sting ikut-ikutan menarik Lucy

"dia istriku, Dasar idiot.." balas Natsu lagi dengan wajah santai seperti biasa dan menarik tangan Lucy

"apa kau bilang?!"

"idiot"

Muncul garis siku di dahi Sting. Natsu dengan sigap menggendong Lucy membawanya kabur dan muncul di lantai dua dekat tangga. "kau belum bisa mengalahkan kecepatanku, latihan dulu sana" ejek Natsu lalu menghilang lagi menuju kamarnya

"kuso temee!" teriak Sting

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian Lucy membuka matanya. Sekarang Lucy berumur 21 tahun sedangkan Natsu 24 tahun dan berumuran sama dengan Sting.

Dan mereka sudah menikah tentunya

Natsu memang bohong tentang dirinya yang mengantuk, kenyataannya sampai dikamar ia masih melek membaca bukunya. Sedangkan Lucy sedang mandi

Selepas Lucy mandi. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk putih sepangkal paha dan dadanya dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju

"Natsu boleh aku tanya?"

"hm?"

"kita sudah menikah, apa kita tidak merepotkan master kalau terus tinggal dirumahnya?" tanya Lucy sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk

"kamu mau berduaan denganku ya?" sahut Natsu jahil

Lucy agak mengembungkan pipinya "bukan begitu, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak dengan master dan temanmu yang lain"

"kamu kira aku mau tinggal disini? kakek sendiri yang membatalkan pembelian rumahku" balas Natsu santai. "eh? apa maksudmu?"

"saat resepsi waktu itu, aku sudah memesan rumah yang jauh dari sini. Ketika kuberitahu kakek aku akan pindah bersama istriku, dia malah membatalkan semua pemesananku seenaknya. Dasar pendek"

"ahh begitu.. tapi kenapa master membatalkannya?"

"dia tidak mau kita berdua pindah. Katanya jika kita punya anak dia ingin sekali anak itu bermain bersamanya tiap hari" sahut Natsu sambil membalikan halaman selanjutnya di buku yang ia pegang.

"a-anak?" Lucy sedikit merona malu mendengar Natsu yang mengatakan hal itu secara santai. Lucy memang belum hamil walau Natsu berkali-kali menidurinya. Mungkin juga Tuhan belum mengaruniakan mereka seorang anak

"Natsu, boleh aku tanya lagi?"

"hn?" gumam Natsu singkat dan masih terfokus pada bacaannya

"kamu ini.. kalau orang bicara tutup dulu bukumu! Apa sih yang kamu baca selama ini?"

Natsu tidak mengindahkannya dan masih fokus ke bukunya "kamu sendiri mengajak orang bicara sambil sibuk mengoyak lemari"

Lucy menyipitkan matanya kesal dan memakai bajunya. "kenapa diam, Tidak jadi tanya?" ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy dua kali lebih kesal

"huh.. tidak jadi" balasnya ketus

"hee kamu ngambek ya?" Natsu kini menutup bukunya dan akhirnya melihat ke arah Lucy. Kini ia diam dan memandangi Lucy lumayan lama dari belakang punggung Lucy, Lucy tidak sadar karna masih kesana kemari meletakan handuk di tempat pakaian kotor

Natsu berdiri dan menghampiri Lucy. Lucy yang merasa ada yang mendekati langsung menengok ke belakang "apa?" tanyanya

"ayo tidur" balas laki-laki itu singkat

"duluan saja. Masih ada yang aku harus kerjakan" sahut wanita itu

Natsu berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan membuatnya jadi berjalan mundur. "hm kenapa kamu mundur?"

"habis sikapmu aneh!" bentak Lucy kesal

"apanya?" tanya Natsu lagi

Lucy tidak menjawab dan semakin menjauhi suaminya sendiri. Aneh memang seorang istri masih malu-malu pada sang suami

"salahmu memakai baju itu" ucap Natsu lagi. Ternyata dengan memakai dress, dimata Natsu Lucy terlihat sangat anggun dan menggoda di matanya. Tubuh molek dan ramping, dada yang berbentuk, kulit putih susu dan mata karamelnya serta rambut pirang berbau strawberry. Ya. itu karna Lucy sering membuat kue strawberry bersama Erza

"bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku membeli baju dress terus-terusan? kenapa juga dengan baju ini? setiap aku pakai dress, matamu berubah jadi mesum huhh.."

"kalau tau kenapa kau pakai?" Natsu kembali mendekat dan Lucy hampir terjatuh tersandung barang yang dibelakangnya. Dengan sigap Natsu menangkap punggungnya

"ayo tidur" ajaknya lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"sudah kubilang tidur duluan saja"

"heh.. mana mungkin aku meniduri guling atau bantal, lebih baik aku meniduri boneka gendut"

"a-apa maksudmu meniduri? Apa kau bilang? Boneka gendut!"

'seperti biasa, dia ini cerewet sekali' batin Natsu

Natsu tidak merespon dan akhirnya ia mengunci Lucy di tembok dengan posisi terduduk. "lanjutkan urusanmu besok, malam ini kau miliku"

Lucy kini digeluti oleh suaminya dengan posisi masih teduduk. "Natsu.. lepaskan aku, uhh.. aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu.." ucap Lucy berusaha tidak jatuh dalam permainan Natsu, berusaha agar tidak ikut bernafsu saat Natsu sudah memeluk dan menciumi lehernya

Lucy menutup wajah Natsu dengan tangannya dan menjauhinya. Namun bukannya melepaskan ia malah menggendong Lucy "Natsu! aku serius! Mandi dulu sana" bentaknya sambil memukul-mukul. "nanti saja, kita mandi bersama lagi setelah ini"

"setelah apa sih? Dasar mesum.. lain hari saja Natsu!"

Natsu masih tidak mengindahkan perkataan Lucy. Ia melempar Lucy pelan ke kasur empuk berukuran king dan merangkak menuju ke atasnya. Lucy pasrah, benar-benar ia tidak bisa melawan atau berbuat sesuatu

Setiap kali ia ingin menolak ajakkan Natsu. Ia selalu berakhir mengalah dan pasrah

"kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar" ucap Natsu ditengah ciumannya dan menatap Lucy yang kebingungan dengan perkataannya barusan "a-apa maksudm—kyahahahahaha Natsu geli geliiii" teriak Lucy kegelian karna Natsu yang jahil mengelitiki pinggangnya. Entah apa maksudnya

"Natsu hentikan hentikaannnn... kyahahahaha"

Natsu tersenyum jahil melihat Lucy yang ngos-ngosan tertawa. "hah.. hah.. Natsu apa kamu lakukan sih?"

"aku bosan melihatmu terus memasang wajah dipaksa begitu dari dulu, Jadi aku mau kamu tersenyum ditengah kita sedang melakukan ini"

Lucy terdiam sejenak dengan wajah yang sudah merona. Tidak ia sangka bahwa selama ini Natsu berpikir seperti itu dan menghawatirkannya. Padahal ia pikir Natsu hanya egois memainkan tubuhnya tanpa mengetahui isi hatinya "aku akan tersenyum. Ya. selama kamu memintaku baik-baik"

"baik-baik? Setiap aku memintamu dengan baik kamu selalu menghindar dan menolak, jadi kupaksa saja" sahutnya santai dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis itu.

"ukh.." padahal tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi tetapi ia malah jatuh ke atas Lucy dan berada di kedua dada besar itu.

"Natsu ada apa?" tanya Lucy yang khawatir ketika tiba-tiba suaminya jatuh begitu saja di atasnya. Natsu tidak merespon dan masih memegangi tenggorokannya. Sepertinya ia mulai bereaksi lagi.

'matanya memerah, pasti dia belum minum selama 3 hari ini' batin Lucy cemas. "Lucy ambilkan aku pil di ruangan khusus" pinta Natsu yang terlihat lemas

"tidak usah pil, minum darahku sekarang"

Natsu berusaha memandang ke atas ke arah mata karamel istrinya "apa maksudmu? jangan bercanda, kau ambil saja pil itu sekarang"

"kau membuang kuncinya asal saat mengunci pintu kamar tadi! Bagaimana aku bisa keluar?! Sudah cepat minum darahku!" bentak Lucy yang membuat Natsu mengingat kalau dia memang membuang kuncinya asal agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya bersama Lucy. Kesalahan fatal

Lucy dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat kepala Natsu dan sedikit menurunkan badanya agar mulut Natsu dan lehernya bisa berdekatan "ayo cepat-cepat, aku tidak mau jadi janda hanya karna suamiku mati konyol begini"

Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Lucy sedikit sakit meski Natsu tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi sejak Lucy hampir mati karna Sting dulu. Darah Lucy seolah memanggilnya, memanggil taring yang meminta sebuah nutrisi.

Ia pegang leher dan kepala istrinya. Ia menusukan pelan kedua taring itu dan membuat Lucy sedikit terguncang, ia minum secukupnya dan menahan meminta lebih darah agar Lucy tidak anemia karna kebutuhannya sendiri

Lucy terlihat menahan rasa sakit sambil menutup matanya. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, ada 2 orang yang sedang mengintip dari jendela dan melihat mereka saling menindih

"ahh sial Natsu.. dia selalu mendapatkan yang enak-enak. Lihat. Dia asik sekali dengan Lucy" ucap laki-laki berambut oranye yang asik mengitipi adegan mereka

"sepertinya dia tidak sedang menidurinya, coba perhatikan dia sedang menghisap darahnya" ucap yang satu lagi dan tidak disangka itu adalah Jellal.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini Loke?" tanyanya datar pada Loke. "kau bilang kau mau belajar untuk mendekati Erza kan? Jadi kau harus belajar tentang ini secara langsung" jawab Loke tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempol

Natsu menyadarinya sejak tadi meski ia masih asik menghisap istrinya. Penciumannya tidak pernah gagal dan salah, ia tau itu adalah Loke meski ia tidak sangka ada Jellal disana, Ia juga tau kalau ini ulah Loke yang menyuruh Jellal ikut-ikutan.

Natsu melepas gigitannya dan sepertinya ia sudah selesai. "dasar bodoh, menganggu orang saja" umpatnya. Tanpa menatap ke arah jendela ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang dan..

Loke dan Jellal terdorong jatuh. Namun hanya Jellal yang bisa menghindar sempurna tanpa kena sedangkan Loke terjatuh tiduran sampai kacamatnya retak terbentur tanah "sialan kau NATSU!" kesal Loke dan membuat Jellal sedikit tersenyum melihat kawannya yang menggerutu

"kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu pada Lucy. "aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir" jawabnya tersenyum.

Natsu kembali mendekati wajahnya lagi dan kembali mencium sayang bibirnya. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam baju sang wanita yang sudah menjadi istri sahnya itu. Rambut merah mudanya berjatuhan ke atas dahi wanita itu

Lama kelamaan ia mulai turun kebawah dan menjelajahi setiap lekukan yang ia nikmati sendiri dan sang wanita hanya bisa pasrah mengerang nikmat. "Natsu sebentar"

Natsu memandangnya penuh tanya "apa?"

"kamu selalu berbuat hal mesum kepadaku seperti ini tetapi kenapa aku tidak pernah dengar kamu mencintaiku?"

Natsu menghela nafasnya seolah berkata 'kenapa dia masih cerewet ditengah melakukan ini?'. "mesum? Kau sama bodohnya dengan kakakmu, kamu istriku tau. Jadi terserah aku mau mencabuli istriku sesuka hati" ucapnya datar.

"bukan begitu. Aku kan juga butuh penjelasan darimu, sejak dulu sampai menikah bahkan saat ini aku tidak pernah mendengarmu mengatakan itu"

Natsu diam tanpa menjawab perkataan itu. Perkataan yang memang ia tidak pernah ucapkan, tetapi meski begitu harusnya Lucy tau bahwa ia sangat mencintainya tanpa harus bilang

"kenapa diam? Apa benar kau menikahiku tanpa ada rasa cinta?"

Natsu menekan kedua dada yang masih mengenakan dalaman. "Natsu!"

"akan kubuktikan malam ini, kau akan mendapat hadiah yang tidak pernah kau miliki sebelumnya" ucap Natsu lalu mengecup kembali bibir itu

Ia membuka kaosnya sendiri dan merobek dress yang dikenakan Lucy. "hampphu.. hanggn hengohek haguku!" protes Lucy yang mulutnya masih dikunci oleh Natsu dan bermaksud mengatakan 'Natsu.. jangan merobek bajuku!'

Natsu tidak peduli dan kini ia membuang baju serta dress Lucy sembarang. Kini ia juga membuka celananya penuh yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ya. memang jika ia ingin tidur dengan Lucy, ia hanya membuka setengah celananya. Dan sekarang ia membuka sepenuhnya.

Sang istri tercengang melihat pemadangan yang ada di atasnya, hal yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia melihat tubuh tegap dan indah milik suaminya sekarang secara menyeluruh dari atas sampai bawah sempurna.

"kenapa? Kau terpesona melihatku?" tanya Natsu jahil

Lucy hanya diam merona "Natsu aku kedinginan, kita pakai selimut saja ya"

Natsu hanya mengiyakan dan mengambil selimut yang terlipat rapih di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua yang masih bertindihan.

Mulailah ia melakukan aksi tujuannya. Secara perlahan ia mulai memasukan bagian intimnya ke sang wanita "uhh.." gumam Lucy sedikit mengeliat. "kau masih saja sempit setiap aku menidurimu"

Ketika semuanya masuk utuh, dengan nafsu ia langsung menggerakannya kedepan dan kebelakang dengan tempo teratur. Terlihat selimut itu sudah mulai menurun dan dengan sigap tangannya menangkap selimut itu dan kembali menariknya ke atas agar sang istri tidak kedinginan.

Disamping itu ada 6 laki-laki jahil yang menguping dari pintu kamar Natsu dan Lucy. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Laxus, Loke, Gray, Gajeel bahkan Jellal ikut-ikutan.

"ohh ah.. ah.. hah.. ahh" terdengar Lucy mengerang tidak terkontrol dan itu semua membuat kelima pria tadi jadi mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka.

"sial, harusnya aku bersama Lucy yang seperti itu!" ucap Loke yang tidak memakai kacamata lagi karna rusak tadi, ia terlihat hampir mirip hibiki lates yang seorang pengusaha di organisasi blue pegasus meski warna rambutnya berbeda.

"dasar pink sialan! Sudah kuduga dia tidak ngantuk tadi, ternyata benar ia sedang mencabuli adikku!" umpat Sting kesal dengan masih menguping

"makanya kalian menikah" kata Laxus kepada 4 lelaki yang masih bujangan itu. "kau kira menikah itu mudah Laxus? Kau sih enak karna Mira yang memintamu duluan" kata Gray agak kesal disindir begitu.

"mudah. Tinggal tidur dengan mereka tanpa menggunakan pengaman dan ajak mereka menikah" sahut Laxus enteng dengan santainya. Sekali lagi ke empat pria itu nosebleed membayangkan hal itu. Gray memang sudah pernah tidur dengan Juvia tetapi ia masih menggunakan pengaman waktu itu, sedangkan Loke juga sering bermain dengan wanita tetapi ia tidak pernah bermain dengan wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Hanya Jellal dan Gajeel yang belum pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Erza atau Levy.

"apa kau bilang Laxus?" tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakang mereka, suara lembut namun sedikit marah. "oh, kau bangun sayang?" ucapnya pada sang istri yang memergoki mereka ber-6.

Wanita cantik itu yang selalu memancarkan aura kebaikannya sekarang berubah menjadi *black Mira* "jangan sok memanggilku begitu. Kenapa kau mengajarkan mereka hal yang tidak benar Laxus? Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang dari misi malam ini? Kenapa juga kalian berenam disini dan menganggu Lucy dan Natsu?"

Mereka ber-6 menggigil ditempat dan langsung kabur secepat mungkin ketika Mira sudah berubah sikap seperti itu.

Mira tersenyum puas dan menatap pintu kamar itu. "maaf ya soal mereka, selamat bersenang-senang Natsu, Lucy" senyumnya kemudian menjauh dari kamar itu.

Natsu semakin menaikan tempo kecepatannya dan sepertinya ia menemukan titik ter sensitif Lucy. Ia mengetahuinya ketika Lucy mengatakan "kyahh.. di-disana Nat-su"

Tempat tidurnya sedikit bergoyang tatkala permainannya semakin memanas dan memanas. Hanya dorongan terakhir dan..

"KYAHHH..." Lucy menyemburkannya dan... Natsu pun juga. Lucy merasakan hangat di dalam dirinya. "hah.. hah.. Natsu, apa kau tadi?"

Natsu memandang Lucy lekat. "ya, aku juga mengeluarkannya. Baru kali ini"

Lucy memerah memeluk sang suami sambil sedikit menangis terharu. Ia memang sudah menikah selama ini dan sering tidur berdua, namun baru kali ini Natsu mengeluarkannya. Natsu selalu berpikir bahwa jika hanya Lucy yang keluar itu sudah cukup baginya, jadi setelah Lucy keluar maka permainan selesai. Pikirnya.

Tetapi ia membaca sebuah buku tentang bagaimana mendapat seorang anak dari melakukan ML yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia agak sedikit heran dengan maksud dari buku itu tetapi ia mencobanya langsung malam ini dan itu berhasil.

Natsu terlihat sedikit lelah dan sekarang tubuhnya jatuh di atas Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kecil dan mendorong Natsu kesamping dengan pelan. Ia mengusap lembut pipi suaminya yang sedang memejamkan mata onyxnya itu.

Ia mulai merangkak dan turun dari tempat tidur. Namun ia merasakan tangannya ditahan dan ditarik ke posisi semula "kau pikir ini selesai?" ucap Natsu yang masih menutup matanya.

"Natsu kau sudah kelelahan, aku mau mandi lagi sekarang.. ini sudah hampir pagi tau" ucapnya tersenyum dan masih dipeluk kencang oleh si suami.

"siapa yang lelah? Aku hanya menutup mata sebentar dan kau langsung mau pergi"

"Natsu,, izinkan aku mandi sekarang" ucapnya berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang masih menutup mata. Perlahan mata onyx itu terbuka "baik, akan kubawa kau mandi"

Natsu menggendong Lucy lagi dan membawanya ke kamar mandi dengan menendang pintunya sampai terbuka. "kita mandi bersama"

"eh? apa?" tanya Lucy bingung. "kau sendiri yang minta mandi. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau masih tidak bersih"

Ia meletakkan Lucy di bath up kering dan menyalakan showernya di garis air hangat dan membuat Lucy tersiram oleh titik-titik air itu. Ia melihat wajah Lucy yang menutup matanya dan wajah memerah kawaii yang menunjukan wajah imut dan manisnya itu ketika tersiram air.

Kembali ia merasakan nafsu yang sulit diartikan. Ia mulai beranjak naik ke bath up besar itu dan berada di atas Lucy.

Dan mulailah lagi permainan mereka di atas bath up yang diiringi dengan titik air yang berjatuhan dari shower

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

YOSH TERIMAKASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG DAN MEMBABACA... :D :3 akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai juga, kepanjangan ya? *sangat malah* iya saya minta maaf ya saya benar-benar buru-buru dan tidak bisa menchapterkan satu persatu. Jadinya fic ini dibuat one shot saja meski sangattttt panjangg huhuhu..

Mohon maaf jika fic ini kurang atau tidak memuaskan bagi para readers baik di segi cerita, adegan M atau lainnya. Jika ada request untuk membuat fic lain saya persilahkan, dan saya akan membuatnya jika sempat dan ada waktu senggang di tengah jadwal belajar saya.

Berikut ada cerita epilougenya loh, kalau masih mau baca silahkan tekan bawah :D :D :D ARIGATOUUU...!

**Epilouge..**

"kurasa si pendek tua itu akan menyukai ini"

"Natsu! jangan bicara tidak sopan tentang master"

Sudah 5 tahun master tidak berada di rumah. Sejak Natsu menikah dengan Lucy, beberapa bulan kemudian ia pergi ke luar negri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan hari ini adalah hari ia pulang ke rumah dan bersiap menemui 7 anak laki-laki nakalnya.

Master terlihat menghela nafasnya lelah setelah turun dari mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supirnya. Di sisi lain ia juga senang akan menemui 7 anak laki-lakinya yang sudah berstatus menikah meski ia tidak bisa hadir di pernikahan ke-4 anak nakalnya. Dan ah ya, kecuali Sting yang masih mencari jodoh yang tepat.. Laxus dengan Mira, Erza dengan Jellal, Loke dengan Aries, Gray dengan Juvia, Gajeel dengan Levy dan tentu saja Natsu dengan Lucy.

Master Makarov berjalan menuju rumah megahnya dan beranjak ingin membuka pintu besar itu. Namun sebelum master menyentuhnya pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri.

"Okaeri masterrr!" teriak beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Master sangat terkejut dengan sambutan yang ia terima tiba-tiba "Tadaimaaa" teriak master bersemangat seolah rasa lelahnya hilang.

Ia girang melihat sekeliling orang yang tersenyum senang atas kepulangannya. Namun ia masih mencari-cari keberadaan Lucy yang tidak ada di sini "Natsu mana Lucy?" tanya master

Natsu menaikan bahunya seolah ia tidak tau dimana Lucy. "waaaa..." semua orang menengok ke asal suara itu. Seperti teriakan anak kecil yang sedang bermain

"itu punyaku!" ucap anak kecil laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata coklat

"enak saja! Itu miliku!" balas anak lelaki berambut biru sedikit ikal

"tidak berikan padaku" sahut anak perempuan berambut putih sambil menarik-narik barang yang mereka sedang rebutkan meski ia satu-satunya perempuan yang berebutan bertiga

"anoo.. sumimase" ucap malu-malu seorang anak perempuan lain berambut oranye sebahu dan memiliki wajah yang sangat manis.

Seorang anak perempuan berjalan melewati mereka dengan rambut merah scarlet dan bermata biru sambil membawa sebuah buku "jangan berisik, aku sedang latihan membaca" ucapnya santai dan dingin.

"dasar bodoh" sahut satu lagi seorang anak kecil laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata onyx yang sedang turun dari tangga.

Master mengerjapkan matanya seolah ia sedang melihat sebuah taman kanak-kanak di dalam rumahnya "siapa mereka?" tanya master menunjuk ke arah anak-anak kecil itu.

"apa kau sudah rabun kek? Mereka anak-anak kami" kata Natsu menjelaskan singkat. Master menganga dan melebarkan matanya seolah ini semua seperti mimpi dan tidak ingin bangun. Dengan spontan master berlari ke arah mereka dan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang lebar dan menanyainya satu-satu

"ohhh inikah kakek yang diceritakan oleh ibu?" tanya anak perempuan berambut putih pada ibunya yang tersenyum. Sang ibu, Mira, menganggukan kepalanya

"waaa benarkah? Okaerii" teriak anak berambut oranye dengan girangnya.

Master benar-benar terlihat bahagia di kelilingi anak-anak kecil yang sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak dulu untuk mendapatkan teman main.

Ya. mereka semua adalah anak dari Levy, Juvia, Mira, Aries, Erza dan Lucy. Mereka semua sukses mengabulkan harapan Makarov dan menjalani kehidupan mereka bersamaan di satu rumah atau sebuah gedung besar milik Makarov demi permitaan sang master sendiri.

"aku masih agak bingung membedakan yang mana anak kalian, jelaskan padaku satu-satu"

Natsu menghela nafasnya "apa kau tidak bisa lihat dari warna rambut atau wajah mereka? Yang bermabut hitam itu anak Gajeel dan Levy, yang biru ikal anak Gray dan Juvia, yang berambut putih adalah anak Laxus dan Mira-san, yang rambut oranye dan polos itu anak Loke dan Aries dan yang pirang satu lagi adalah anakku dan Lucy" ucap Natsu menjelaskan dengan lengkap

"ohh jadi ini anakmu,, wajah dan sikapnya sama sepertimu namun rambutnya seperti Sting. Kukira jika kau punya anak dia akan bersikap seperti Lucy" ucap master mengelus kepala si anak pirang itu dengan sayang. Natsu diam malas menjelaskan lebih, karna si master seperti sedang meledek sikapnya.

*prang.. "aduhh.." satu lagi anak kecil perempuan berambut merah muda bermata karamel tersandung terjatuh dan menumpahkan kue yang dibawanya ke lantai. "hati-hati sakura" Lucy membangunkan anak itu dan mengelus kepalanya. Sedangkan Natsu membantu mengambilkan kue-kue yang jatuh dan sedikit dibantu oleh Levy.

"wahh Lucy?"

"oh astaga master? Maaf aku tidak sadar kau sudah datang, aku habis buat kue dibelakang bersama Sakura"

"tidak apa, ngomong-ngomong siapa anak ini?" tanya master penasaran melihat sosok anak kecil yang sedang dipeluk Lucy.

"anak keduaku dan Lucy" potong Natsu langsung. "hahahahaha.. kalian berdua memang benar-benar hebat ya" ucap Master tertawa senang. "ya. dibalik sikap sok dinginnya itu, adikku ini memang memiliki nafsu besar melibihiku" sahut Laxus menambahkan sekalian mengejeknya sedikit.

Orang-orang di dalam rumah itu tertawa mendengar ucapan Laxus kecuali Natsu yang menahan kekesalannya.

"Sakura, perkenalkan dirimu ya" ajak Lucy sambil membalikan tubuh sang gadis kecil ke arah master meski malu-malu.

"ah ya aku belum tau nama kalian semua, tolong katakan padaku anak-anak manis" ucap Master tersenyum. Ke tujuh anak itu berbaris sejajar kesamping dengan tertib

"aku Stu" (anak Gajeel dan Levy)

"aku Ryu" (anak Gray dan Juvia)

"aku Mei... ayahku yang hebat Laxus dan ibuku yang cantik Mira"

"ano.. aku Megumi" (anak Loke dan Aries)

"Rosaline, panggil aku Rose" (anak Jellal dan Erza)

"Cliff" (anak pertama Natsu dan Lucy)

"a-aku Sakura" ucap anak terakhir malu-malu dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Cliff yang adalah kakaknya.

Master mengangguk-angguk tesenyum "kalian semua benar-benar manis, aku jadi merasa benar-benar tua". Kembali ia bermain dengan ketujuh anak itu.

Natsu sedari tadi sadar kalau Sting hanya diam saja memandangi keluarga besar yang sedang bersenang-senang itu "cepatlah menikah dan punya anak, kau mau jadi bujangan sampai tua?" bukannya menghibur Natsu malah meledek Sting. Sudah pasti itu membuat Sting sahabatnya sekaligus kakak kandung Lucy kesal dan berusaha mengejar dan ingin memukul Natsu mati-matian meski tidak pernah berhasil.

...epilouge...

"senangnya melihat Master tersenyum puas begitu"

Natsu diam tidak menanggapi omongan Lucy dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Lucy "aku juga senang kita memiliki dua anak meski mereka berdua berbeda, Cliff seorang vampir dan Sakura manusia sepertiku. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia saat ibu dan ayah masih hidup dulu, sayang aku tidak tau kalau Sting adalah vampir dulu" ucap Lucy menambahkan.

"mau anak ketiga?" Natsu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang membuat Lucy terheran-heran "apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy balik menatap Natsu

Natsu kini memandang Lucy balik "aku hanya tanya, kamu mau memiliki anak ketiga?"

"eh ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara begitu?"

Natsu mendekatkan diri ke Lucy dan membelai pipinya lembut "e-eh.. jangan-jangan kau!?"

"apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Natsu tersenyum meledek. "harusnya aku yang bicara begitu! Kamu pasti berpikiran mesum kan?" balas Lucy kesal dan sudah memerah malu.

"kamu sudah tau, baik ayo mulai"

"kyaaa.. tunggu! Natsuu!"

.

"Jangan ganggu mereka Sakura, ayo kita kembali ke kamar. Oka-san dan Otou-san sibuk"

"emm.. Oka-chan dan Otou-chan sibuk apa?"

Cliff tersenyum pada adiknya "sudah ayo kita kembali ke kamar" ucapnya mengandeng adiknya dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"iyaa.."

...epilouge...

"Cliff kau sudah SMA sekarang, jaga adikmu juga ya selama perjalanan"

"baik Oka-san" jawab Cliff datar

"jangan lengah, kalau ada yang macam-macam pakai ilmu bela dirimu yang ayah ajarkan"

"aku mengerti Otou-san"

"aku pergi dulu Oka-chan Otou-chan" kata Sakura mengangkat tangannya

"ya, bersenang-senanglah" ucap Natsu tersenyum pada anak keduanya. "dengarkan kakakmu ya selama perjalanan" sahut Lucy juga.

"hey Sakura jangan lupa ucapanku ya,, kalau ada laki-laki yang mendekatimu, pilih yang menyenangkan jangan yang dingin dan menyebalkan seperti ayahmu oke" kata Sting yang berdiri di samping Lucy dan Natsu menambahkan sambil menunjuk ke arah Natsu. Tentu saja Lucy tertawa kecil.

Natsu mengeluarkan tanda siku di dahi atas kanannya. Dia berusaha menahan emosi demi menjaga sikap seorang ayah di depan anak-anaknya.

"yaa paman Sting.. aku akan ingat, bye-byeee"

Cliff sekarang sudah menginjak bangku SMA dan Sakura sudah SMP. Mereka selalu berangkat sekolah berdua, karna Cliff sendiri yang menolak untuk diantar ayahnya dan memilih naik motor besarnya berdua dengan adiknya.

"Wah.. lihat-lihat siapa itu?" "kerennn.." "ehh.. dia kan Cliff" "siapa gadis smp yang bersamanya? Apa pacarnya?" "bukan, Itu adiknya" "ohh syukurlah, aku punya kesempatan" "siapa bilang? Cliff sepertinya tipe cowok yang sulit diajak bicara apalagi didekati" "ohh sayang sekali, tapi aku akan berusaha"

Celotehan menghambur dimana-mana saat Cliff dan Sakura akan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Semua murid menatap kagum akan penampilannya dengan tubuh tinggi tegap, rambut pirang dan mata onyx tajamnya serta adiknya yang cantik berambut musim semi dan bermata karamel.

Mereka terlihat biasa saja meski diomongi sekitar karna memang sudah sering seperti itu jika mereka datang atau lewat. Ya meski bintang utama di mata perempuan adalah Cliff. Tapi Sakurapun juga tidak kalah tenar dari kakaknya di mata laki-laki.

"jaga dirimu, kalau ada yang macam-macam cepat telfon aku atau otou-san akan membunuhku" kata Cliff dengan wajah datar seperti yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya "iya iya aku mengerti.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi kak!"

Mereka akhirnya berjalan ke jalan ke arah yang berbeda menuju ruang kelas mereka yang berbeda gedung meski bersebelahan.

"CLIFFFF..." teriak seseorang dari belakang dan menghampiri Cliff. "bodoh, jangan berisik. ada apa Mei?"

"hanya memastikan ini kau atau bukan hahahaha" jawab Mei girang dengan rambut panjang putih terikat dengan pita biru dan mata berwarna kuning petir seperti Laxus. "oyy Cliff" teriak Stu dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang mirip Rogue bersama dengan Ryu, Megumi dan Rose yang menyusul dari belakang.

Cliff hanya menengok dan menghela nafas seolah berkata 'berisik sekali, ini kan masih pagi'

"se-selamat pagi Cliff" kata Megumi malu-malu dengan rambut pendek oranye dan dibalas ucapan selamat pagi juga oleh Cliff.

"hey hey.. jangan memasang wajah begitu, semangat-semangat Cliff" kata Ryu yang memiliki rambut biru spike menepuk punggung Cliff. "tidak sopan, aku lebih tua dari kalian semua tau" ucap Cliff kesal.

"jangan sombong kau baru setahun lebih tua dari kami kan" kata Mei. "Cliff kita masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi" kata Rose melewati mereka dengan santainya dengan rambut merah panjang terurainya sedikit terkibas ke belakang juga mata biru seperti ayahnya.

Rose dan Cliff memang sekelas sekarang. Umur mereka memang berbeda, Cliff satu tahun lebih tua dari Rose. Tapi karna kepintaran Rose yang melebihi lainnya, dia menjadi murid akselerasi dan akhirnya sekelas dengan Cliff dan selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas.

Cliff menganguk dan mengikuti Rose dari belakang.

"HEYY! JANGAN MENGABAIKAN KAMI!"

**THE END**


End file.
